highschool romance?
by fourwalls
Summary: A story that centers on Tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo and Ishida and the complicated highschool love. Who's developing feelings for who? Tatsuki, Orihime, Ichigo and Ishida also can't answer that. Find out more inside. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

I really don't understand why I was looking at him more right now, or maybe I knows but I really doen't want to admit it, not even to myself

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own bleach, but I love it anyway**

**I really found fics with tatsuki and Uryu, really cute, so I thought that maybe I should try something with them, I really think they would make an interesting couple**

XXXX

I really don't understand why I was looking at him more right now, or maybe I knows but I really doen't want to admit it, not even to myself. I thought that if I was going to look at a guy, it would be someone who looks tough, and would really fit riding a Harley-Davidson, and not someone I can bully around, like all other guys In my class, or in my whole school even. Not that I can bully around this guy, I know he is strong despite the fragile exterior, or thin exterior. I know that he fight hollows and stuff, and he's alive today then that means he's strong, maybe. I taught that if I was going to have a crush on someone in school, the best chance it would be was Ichigo, not that I have a crush on him. I know he is good looking, but I sees him more of a brother, more than anything else, maybe… a brother with an attractive scowling face and muscles that can be see through his uniform… don't get to that, don't get carried away. He is Ichigo for crying out loud, the boy who I'd punch and cry easily. But that was then, many years ago, and a lot has changed, but I can't help but remember those days

Back to the subject, where was I again, oh yeah, that guy who I can't seem to get enough looking at. That sounded quite wrong, really I must take it back. He's such a dork for crying out loud. Not to mention he is part of the sewing club, isn't that gay or something. And really, the way he always pushes up those glasses of his, when whatever it is he is thinking or feeling, it really annoys me too much that I just want to rip those glasses off him so that I can see those bright blues. Did I mention his eyes are beautiful, the way that they glint when the light reflects off them, but I really rarely see it since those annoying glasses are on the way… wait, wait, wait, what am I saying again. I'm really getting carried away. I don't like him! I really don't! He looks more beautiful than I am and would make a better wife than I'd ever be. But who ever said that I wanted to be a wife anyway? Funny thought really, if ever, though I am not saying I want it to happen, but if it happens, if we do get together, I will be the man and he the woman, who cooks and sews, cute eh?! What am I saying here. Why did am I thinking again of him in the first place? Well, I guess I still can't find the answer to this today, maybe some other day.

I'm really happy that no one can read my thoughts, at least no one I know or not that I know of, they'll be teasing me if they ever find out that I'm the slightest bit interested in boys, especially him… oh well, I'm glad I can keep thoughts like this to myself.

XXXXX

I am really thinking of expanding this and explore the reason Tatsuki began to like Uryu, so if you'd like for me to continue this, tell me…

This is my second so please, still be gentle, and comments, suggestions, criticisms are well accepted


	2. Chapter 2

I just realized that there are a lot of grammatical errors on the 1st, so well, I'm sorry, i tried to proof read but I guess some things really slip, hope you'll like this second. The next one might take longer though

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, obviously. But I Love fanfics!**

* * *

Tatsuki's POV

Yeah, again so I am stuck in this boring class with a boring teacher. History class isn't one of my favorites, not that I have a favorite subject anyway, but then again. So I let my eyes wander around class and without a doubt, they rest into that familiar back. A back that my eyes commonly go to these days every time I let them wander. I try to divert them but they always find their way back to . I really don't understand it. Fine, I admit, he's kind of interesting and mysterious, but I can't let anyone see me look at him, at least not this long. Sigh…. Sometimes being a teenager is quite troublesome, much more maintaining an image while in high school. I wonder if there's an image he is maintaining? I guess, somehow everybody's maintaining an image or something, whatever it is. His however gives you the impression of a stuck up, know it all, I am better that everybody attitude. It really annoys me, and at the same time makes me want to know what he is hiding behind that cold exterior. I wonder if he is capable of tenderness for anyone. I wonder what he talks about privately to his friends, or are they talking to him at that level at all?

Well, back to my previous question, why did he catch my attention this much? I am getting a headache trying to remember things, I'll just go back to reality just a bit, maybe the teacher already noticed my mind wandering. I guess she still hasn't. Back to what I was thinking about. Yes, I guess it all started that sunny day during the girls soccer game two weeks ago….

* * *

It was a sunny day, all the girls in our class are playing soccer in one court and the boys were on the other side of the field doing some stretching exercises before they proceed to their own game. Tatsuki, being one of the strongest girls is the captain of their team, was running along her side was Orihime. They were currently in possession of the ball.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki screamed while running towards the goal. She kicked the ball towards Orihime, and she immediately kicked the ball towards the goal. That took the girls from the other team by surprise.

"Goal!!" Orihime shouted running around then toward Tatsuki to give her a massive hug. It was the game point that decided who would win, and with that they won this match. The girls from their team were jumping around and hugging screaming yahoos. Of course the girls from the other team were not so pleased about this and their team captain was actually angry. This was quite an important game and whoever wins this will have a plus 5 points added to their final grade which is quite big. And so their team captain, a sour loser as she is, grabbed one ball, and kicked it with all her strength towards Tatsuki's direction. Let me just tell you that she really has powerful legs, much like that of a soccer pro.

* * *

"Tatsuki, dodge" one of her teammates shouted. As she turned her head around to look at what was coming, her eyes widened for she was sure she cannot get out of the way in time and she was sure that this would if she got hit, she will be seeing stars, judging from the speed the ball was coming at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. A second passed, then two, three, four then five, nothing happened. She was sure that whatever is going to hit her must have already hit her but again there was nothing. Confused, she tried to open her eyes to see what happened and what the girls are ogling at right in front of her. From her view, she saw his back, with one hand outstretched to his side, holding the ball. Yes he was holding the ball in one hand, judging from how this looks, he caught this using only this hand. The wind was blowing from the west and his shirt and his raven shiny hair, one of the most beautiful hairs she has seen, perfect for a shampoo commercial, Tatsuki noted, are fluttering with the wind. It was almost cinematic the way the sun was showing his silhouette, Tatsuki thought, the only thing missing was maybe flower petals that are flying in the air and encircling him and maybe a background music to set the mood on track, and it would be a perfect scene for an epic romance. Maybe.

"Wow, amazing" one of the teammates beside her said.

"That was fast" another one commented.

Again, Tatsuki gazed upon this boy in front of him. 'What is he doing here anyway', she thought, 'he wasn't here a moment ago. Is this his way of getting attention from the girls? Whatever it is, he isn't getting mine'. Or so she thought.

Ishida turned his head to the side, partly facing his female classmates. Feeling the need to explain himself, he pushed up his glasses with his other hand, then said "I was just passing thru, going to the court we are assigned in" then he looked to the front and placed the ball to the ground "I guess this ball belongs to you".

Then someone destroyed the mood. "Oi Ishida, move your ass here right now, the game is about to start, if you have time to pose around the girls like that then you better come here right now." Ichigo screamed from the other side of the court.

There was an obvious twitch around Ishida's eyebrows, and without word, he headed back towards their side of the court. He was obviously annoyed with what Ichigo said but said nothing about it, and just glared at Ichigo for his insult. All the while from when her eyes rested on his back, Tatsuki was staring at him, following him from where he caught the ball to his place in the court, eyes wide in interest.

* * *

Ah yes, I remember, It probably was the first time I looked at Ishida that long. Though I know that he is fighting off hollows, it would probably explain those reflexes, but I really haven't seen him fight before, I wonder how he fights, what's his style….

"Miss Arisawa!" What? The sound of my name brought me back to reality. But why is everybody looking at me? "For the nth time could you answer question number 3 on page 155 on your book!"Oh, I 

understand now. I look around and I see even him looking, eyes unreadable. "And please, pay attention!" As he turns his head back to the board, he smirks! What the hell does that mean? Oh I guess I was caught in my drifting, better be careful next time. Wait, where was I caught staring? I really hope it's not on his back, oh please no, then I feel my cheeks become warm and I know that right now I'm blushing. I hope they don't interpret it that way.

Xxxxx

So what do you think, I still would like to play with the characters a lot more, it was quite hard to think of a situation where you could get tatsuki's attention, and yeah, maybe Ishida smirking is a bit out of character but we could always give them a little attitude. I'm also still trying to figure out where she was staring and the reason for him smirking….

Anyway, comments, suggestions, criticisms are always welcome. I am sorry about that horizontal line in the flashback scene. I can't remove it...


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was really hard for me, I really don't know how to make it not sound lame, I just want the Ishida and Tatsuki interaction to be subtle, and I'm really planning to make this a little complex in the later chapters, put some complications… I hope you like it… Reviews are very much appreciated

**Interaction on the rooftop.**

"Ok class so who knows the answer to this problem?"Miss Akira scanned the room for volunteers to answer her question. When nobody did, she called "Keigo?" Keigo was surprised. He was actually praying not to be called because seriously, he does not have a clue to answer this question. Actually, nobody did.

Riingggg. The bells rang, signaling that it is already time for lunch. All the students were relieved and hurriedly stood up, others ran excitedly out of the room eager to show their friends what they have in their bento.

"Whew, glad that the bells rang. That's what you call saved by the bell…" Keigo said while walking towards Ichigo. "…that was some hard ass question."

"Yeah it was" agreed Mizuiro. He and Sado were already walking their way towards Ichigo.

"Oi, I brought some extra food for you guys today, c'mon lets head to the rooftop already, I'm starving." Keigo said excitedly.

Ichigo while putting his things on the bag, asked Ishida if he would like to join them for lunch at the rooftop. Upon hearing this, Keigo walked faster towards Ichigo and faced him turning his head from side to side, signaling him (or shall we say begging him) not to ask him, at the same time praying that Ishida would refuse the invite. Ichigo only ignored him and continued saying "Keigo brought some extra food"

Ishida, who was ignoring him earlier then suddenly turned his head towards them and will all conviction said "Then I will come." Keigo obviously slumped after he heard his answer and thought to himself 'why is Ichigo bothering to invite this guy, he is so boring.'

"Then let's go"

After that they walked towards the rooftop.

XXX

"Hime, lets go to the rooftop today while eating lunch, I wanna watch the clouds" Tatsuki said. "I also want to get away from the girls for now, maybe we can find peace and quiet there." Tatsuki just wanted some quiet time or some timeout from the girls. All they did was talk about girly stuff and she's tired of hearing them. She is also tired of fending Chizuro off of Orihime.

Orihime, following behind her answered, "Ok, too bad I cannot share this special meal I prepared today, I made mocha cakes topped with oyster sauce and combined with Celery, well I guess there is more for you and me then." She beamed towards Tatsuki.

Tatsuki visibly paled after hearing that then somehow turned green. There's no way she is eating that, even one bite might give her a stomach ache that would last for a week. It's a good thing that it was her back that is facing Orihime, for she does not want to hurt her feelings if she saw how she just reacted to what she said, but hurting her feelings or not, she is not going to eat that. Thinking of an excuse, Tatsuki immediately said "I am on a diet, I cannot eat too much sweets. Competitions are about to begin so I must be in prime shape." 'I hope Orihime does not realize I'm just escaping her food'

"OK, I understand." Orihime cheerfully said, then her faced suddenly turned serious "…Tatsuki should be in perfect condition to be a champion again. I cannot be the reason why Tatsuki is not going to win." She answered so sincerely that it broke Tatsuki's heart to lie to her, but that did not change her mind though.They were already nearing the door that leads to the rooftop when they overheard familiar voices behind the door.

"…yeah, I guess nobody knows the answer to that question, it wasn't in our level at all." Came the voice of a guy who sounded like Keigo. Well, it is Keigo.

"I guess four eyes here knows the answer to that, I bet you 1,000 yen he does" Ichigo said. All eyes then turned to the quiet guy on the corner.

"Well?" Keigo said. Anticipation was evident in all the guys in the group.

Ishida sighed. "It was somehow easy, I can answer it in less than thirty seconds…" Ishida said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Yeah, whatever, just explain already, we don't need to hear how great you are!" Ichigo said to the boy with a frown.

On the other side of the door…

"Tatsuki, what is it?" Orihime said while heading towards her. Tatsuki is already leaning on the door listening in on the conversation.

She answered quietly, "I guess we won't have the rooftop to ourselves but, shh… be quiet, Ishida explaining the answer to Miss Akira's question.

"…. So that's how it is anwered." Ishida ended his brief explanation of the solution to the problem. Everybody in the group, was just staring at him wide eyed, even though we cannot see Sado's eyes thru all that hair. Everybody just couldn't believe what they heard, that the solution was only that simple.

"Amazing" Mizuro said.

"Nerd" was what came from Keigo. After that Tatsuki and Orihime went out the door.

"Really? That was the answer?" Tatsuki said eyeing the boy who gave the explanation.

"What are you doing here, can't you see this is our territory, it's for boys only!" Keigo said looking at Tatsuki, mouth pouting, face contorted in annoyance. Then his eyes switched direction, then his mouth was almost about to water when he saw the girl beside Tatsuki, he was actually looking at her you know what. "Although Orihime can always come here and sit next to me."

A vein popped in Tatsuki's forehead then she gave Keigo an upper cut. "Don't look like that at Orihime…" She can't help it but become protective of her friend, and it was obvious in Keigo's face that what he was thinking of. She thought that she already avoided Chizuro, but with Keigo here, there is not much of a difference. So much for her peace and quiet. Feeling really furious, she said "… and what the hell are you saying. You don't own this rooftop, we can go here as much as we like!"

"Forget about him Tatsuki, he's just an ass." Ichigo said. Tatsuki forgot at that moment who else was there. Ichigo actually reminded her that there were other people with them. As she turned her eyes towards Ichigo, she instantly noticed who was beside him. She gave herself a mental face palm as she forgot that HE was also there. 'That was embarrassing', she thought, she cannot look in his eyes after what happened. But what the hell, she was always acting out like this so there is not point becoming embarrassed and act all girly girly in front of him.

All the while, Ishida wanted to thank Tatsuki for that well deserved punch she gave Keigo. He was always annoying him, and calling him names. Good for him that Ishida's patience was really long. As he looked at Tatsuki to acknowledge her and signal to her his thanks, he noticed that she was blushing and looking down at the ground. 'Is she avoiding my eyes?' Ishida thought, this is a rather different behavior from the Tatsuki he knew and observed. Not that Ishida observes only her, he observes all this classmates and studies them, the way he studied Ichigo and Rukia back then. He's just this kind of person.

And like the savior he is as he is already feeling the awkwardness of the situation, Ichigo then said "Oi, Ishida, I want to invite you come with us to a concert, there are still extra tickets." Tatsuki was glad that Ichigo pulled her out of a situation that can turn embarrassing for her. She made a mental note to thank Ichigo one day.

"Why did you invite him and not me?" Keigo said, jealousy obvious in his tone.

"Because Mizuro said that you already have a ticket for this concert, so why do I need to invite you?"

"You could have at least asked me out"

"Shut up, your sounding like a jealous girlfriend!"Ichigo said. After a few moments of silence, Ichigo eyes widened and then turned his head towards Keigo, like something from up above just enlightened him. "No freaking way! You are gay?!" That statement earned all the eyes of the people of the group. Sado choked on his food then turned his head towards Keigo, all of them waiting for an answer.

"No I am not GAY!!" Keigo screamed.

"Yes you are thinking back on it, there were many instances…"

"No there weren't!"

Ishida cleared his throat, diverting the attention of the group, somehow saving Keigo from the embarrassment. He was no intention of saving Keigo from this though, he was just tired of all this kind of talks that he hears when with them "Who is having a concert?"

"Some band known as Ayabie." Ichigo answered. IT was obvious that he doesn't know this band

"Ayabie?" Ishida asked.

Seeing that they are confused, Tatsuki then answered "It's a band under the genre known as visual kei."

"Visual Kei?"

"It's a rock band, if you want to know, and yeah, their singers look like beautiful girls, though they are really guys, you should watch it, it's entertaining" Tasuki finished explaining.

"Why would I want to watch guys who look like girls?" Ichigo then asked

"You should watch it, Orihime and I also have the ticket, and a lot of guys are also fans. By the way, who recommended it to you?"

"First was Mizuro… then I asked Karin, she said it was a good band, though I haven't heard about it." Ichigo was already having a bad feeling about this, he does not want to watch those kinds of bands being the male super being he is.

Orihime then said excitedly "Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun, watch with us, it's really a good" Then Orihime put her hand to her chin as if deep in thought. "If you think about it, I think Ishida could would make a good member of a visual kei band since he looks beautiful, for a guy."

Everybody's eyes turned to Ishida, he then blushed but kept his face straight. He turned to face Orihime and in the gentlest voice he can manage he said "If you wouldn't mind Inoue-san, I would rather be described in adjectives that are meant for boys."

"Hai Ishida-kun" Orihime beamed at him. Tatsuki was watching them and couldn't help but feel jealous at Orihime this time. She is thinking how can Orihime talk to him like that and what does she do for him to talk to her that way and look at her that way. She is also confused that she is feeling jealous. Orihime is her friend and as of now, Tatsuki says to herself that what she is feeling is nothing more than fascination, or it is just even that he finds him interesting, not in the way that she would like to be noticed by him or to notice him. That's just absurd. Tatsuki doesn't like boys, right?

"Well if you say that it is that good then we'll go right Ishida?"

Ishida turns his head towards Ichigo and says "Alright then."

"See you in the concert on Saturday night." Tatsuki said to Ichigo. Then her eyes stopped to look ar Ishida, she couldn't help but notice the look he is giving her. 'Is he studying me? Am I that obvious?' Tatsuki thought. Then before going to the other side of the rooftop to eat her lunch, she gave one last look at Ishida. He was looking intently at something. She followed his trail of sight, then she saw Orihime's back. She couldn't understand why after seeing that it felt that her heart is being pricked by needles. Little does she know that this was the beginning pang of jealousy. She again looked at his direction and this time, he was looking at her, she immediately turned her eyes to avoid his gaze. She did not catch the obvious amusement that was in his eyes after that.

XXXX

I don't really know if visual kei is a genre but it is what it is called, I just wanted to put that in because I seriously think Uryu would look like one, try to check it out if you don't know but I really don't know the audience that they cater to, since I am not from Japan…


	4. Chapter 4

This one's quite fast, I was quite inspired at this time, these two characters were quite easy to make an interaction, they were actually quite fun to do... I hope you'll like it

* * *

**On my way to the Concert**

I am currently looking at the mirror right now, doing my final preparations, or I should just say gussying up before I go the concert. I look at my scowling face and man do I look good. But who am I kidding, I must be thinking like this to divert my attention from what's been ever so pushing into my consciousness lately.

I can't help but recall those moments, there is something up with Tatsuki, and I want to find out, only as her friend of course. I look at the clock on my wall, it's almost 6 in the evening. If I don't leave now, I won't be able to catch the concert. Putting my few valuables in my pocket, which is my wallet linked to a chain just in case some bum try to steal it, and yeah, my valuable Ipod just in case I won't like the concert, but they promised it would be good, so I guess I'll give it a shot, I head out of my room on my guard.

I dodge swiftly to the right. As expected, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"I yelled, "CAN"T YOU SEE I AM IN A HURRY!" I almost went to the concert with tissue stuffed inside my nose

"Yeah, I can see that, and where are you going without asking my permission?" my baka of a father. "Oomph!!" I hit him square between the eyes.

"'To-san, Ichi-ni isn't a kid anymore" that was Karin, her voice mixed with a growl and a sigh.

"I'm going, I'll be back before midnight"

I was rubbing my temples while I walked out of the door. Crazy father, what kind of father hits his son like that anyway? I know I was thinking of something important before that baka got on my way. Ah, of course, Tatsuki. I've known her for all my life, and I have never seen her act like that before and in front of a boy as a matter of fact. It's like she's turning into some girl, but that's not right. Tatsuki is not a girl, as far as I know her. She is just trapped in that body, which is very firm and fit actually if you take notice, but she can never like a guy right, saying that is like saying pigs fly?

It all started that day in the soccer field, when Ishida prevented that ball from hitting her. Since that day, she looked at him differently, like a girl with a crush. I tried to observe from that day on, to see if I got something wrong but I always end up with the same conclusion. And yeah, will I forget that day when she was caught daydreaming staring at Ishida like he's the most valuable piece of art. There are many instances as well, but to mention them all would be a waste of time. You already get what I mean. Well, in reality, I guess she isn't that obvious because I don't think anybody notices. You've got to know her to see that.

As I was about to turn in the corner, I heard someone call my name, I turn around and my, my, speaking of the devil.

"I've been like screaming your name for five times now, what are you, deaf?" She was eyeing me with her hands on her waist, obviously she's irritated, she easily was.

"I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts…"

Her frown then turned into a smirk "I thought you were" she then removed her hands from her waist and put it to her side "but how's that possible? You don't even know how." She then walked past me and chuckled.

"Of course I know how you baka, I am no. 23 in the list of excellent students." Then I received a smack on the backside of the head.

"Don't call me baka if you still want to see the light day!"

"Fine, sorry."

I am not really afraid of Tatsuki, and deep down, I know that she knows that also, but I guess I hurt her by saying that

"Well, you are heading to the concert, right Ichigo?"

"Umm, yeah"

"Well, let's walk together then."

She walked 3 steps in front of me then. That's when I noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a red Tank top and her black bra slightly visible above the neckline of that top. I did not want to look in this spot any longer because who knows what might happen. On top of that, she was wearing a leather jacket that falls just by her ribs, so I can see the contour of her waist with only the tank top covering it, and which is by the was hugging her frame on the right places. Yeah, her waist as expected was flat, thanks to being an athlete, but I never really given that much attention to it, well, until now. On her right hand was a leather cut off glove.

I moved my eyes down a bit further while I was behind her, I couldn't help but go down. That's still a female's body in front of me, even though its Tatsuki's female body. She was wearing a denim skirt 3 inches above the knee, I won't say that it's a mini skirt, but it's still appealing I guess. I went down even further, ah, she is wearing her favorite sneakers, the one she always uses, a classic high cut converse. My eyes were still on her legs, and I didn't notice that she turned around.

"Hey Ichigo quit looking at my legs." She said in the most confident tone. I looked at her and she was smirking. I guess I blushed a little, I was caught.

I smirked myself. "You're so confident, who'd look at your legs?"

"You would"

"Yeah right, I don't like boys"

"Maybe I should take off my clothes in front of you and let's see who the boy is"

"That wouldn't change anything, won't prove anything."

"You are just taunting me, but you know like you'll like it"

"Yeah I would, If I was gay!"

She just laughed after that, I smiled

This was a normal conversation between the two of us, pointless banters like this keep us comfortable with each other. After walking in silence, I remembered what I wanted to know.

"Tatsuki, is there something you want to talk about?" I usually ask directly but we never really talk about this kind of matters.

She was walking by my side now. "About what?"

"About school, about classmates…"

"What about them?" She looked at me.

"You know... something…" I shrugged.

"Well I don't know. Quit beating around the bush, this isn't like you. Spill it!"

"About Ishida?"

She fell silent for a moment.

"What about him?" She tried to look like she doesn't care, but I can see the muscle's in her jaw become slightly tense and I know that if I have an acute hearing, maybe I can hear her heart beat faster, but I don't have that ability.

"C'mon Tatsuki, you can do better than that, I know you"

"Why do you ask?"

"Now you're the one beating around the bush," I rolled my eyes "but since you ask, well then, it's because I notice you look at him in a funny way--"

"What funny way?"

"Could you stop asking questions? You're clearly annoying me."

She sighed. She then looked at her feet and her right hand started fidgeting the end of her jacket.

"You can say that he kinda interests me."

"So you have a crush on him?"

"Interest is different on crush. If I had a crush on him then I would use the word crush and not interest. Baka!"

"How are they different? Define."

"Now you're the one asking too much questions… but fine, to clarify this, FINE! Interest is being interested!"

"You know that's wrong, defining the word with the same word, if Ishida was here, he would know what that error is called." I said, putting my hand inside my pocket, I really am being out of character asking this much.

"SHUT Up! I don't care, and I'm not even finished explaining yet."

I know that she is very angry because I can see her veins almost popping on her forehead and her face very red, I just can't differentiate if it's from anger or from something else.

"You can be interested in someone without actually being attracted to them right? Because crush also means having an attraction… but I am not attracted with him."

"Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE I AM SURE! It's like a guy can take interest in another guy and not be gay right! It is acceptable."

"I guess you can say that." I said. I guess I asked too much "I have to say that Ishida is interesting in a mysterious kind of way." She was already speaking so fast and I can see sweat drops begin to form on her forehead this cool afternoon, maybe I should have taken it little by little, but I wanted to find out. But why, after hearing this did I feel some relief?

"You sound like you are the one with a crush on him," I just ignored her comment, "Why did you want to know anyway?"

"Well you are my friend, and I thought that you were becoming one of them."

"One of them?"

"You know, THE girls"

"I am a girl"

"Yeah right"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. What I mean was THE girls."

"I know what you mean." She looked at the ground then she said in a voice a little softer than normal "Like that could ever happen"

"Just checking." She looked a little sad after that, I wanted to ask why but I guess I already asked too much for one night, can't have her get mad at me. I have a feeling that It has something to do with what I said. I just hope that whatever it is, she would just forget it when we arrive at the center. I guess what I was thinking is that if she becomes one of the girls, then maybe she'll change and she won't hang out with us anymore, or if she still does, things will be different with her. I won't be able to talk to her in the same way. I guess, I don't want that to happen, as her friend. I like those useless teasing that we always do when we are together, though we really don't do it around other people that much. Only a few people see as that way, maybe Sado from my friends and Inoue from hers.

We arrived at The Concert Hall a few minutes later. Tatsuki seemed to have visibly relaxed from being in her defensive a few moments ago. I saw all that's supposed to be there except for one. Keigo, Mizuro, and Orihime was there. Ishida said he would go but I don't see him anywhere, and he is never late. It's already quarter to 7, the concert 7:30, they would open the doors at 7. Sado, although invited could not go because his band was already set to play somewhere and so he cannot back out now. So we approached the group.

"Where's Ishida?" I asked.

"Here" I heard Ishida's voice from behind me. I felt Tatsuki become slightly tense again, I might be imagining things or she got startled by something. I turn around to look at him and saw him carrying a cup of coffee.

"Coffee at this time of the day?" Orihime asked

He looked at Orihime then said "Don't worry" he slightly smiled at her "it's effect will wear off in 2 to 3 hours from now, coffee does not have that much of an effect on me anymore."

"Caffeine addict" That was Keigo.

He ignored the comment, "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah we were only waiting for you." I said. So we entered the concert hall, I just noticed that Tatsuki fell silent since Ishida arrived and did not speak since then. I looked at her, and she was looking away from me, probably avoiding my eyes, but I can see the slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

* * *

Well, I think this is where the confusion will start, I think that it is still subtle but it is there... Review and say what you think

Now that I wrote this, I don't know who will Tatsuki end up with. At the beginning, I really made it and Ishida Tatsuki, but now, I really don't know


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to thank all those who reviewed, from chapter 1 up to now, you might not know it but you inspire me to write more and better. I really hope I won't disappoint…

The condition still stands, I still haven't decided on who I will pair with who, but I guess I'm already leaning on to who, if you know what I mean, and yep, I am not telling, but I guess you'll already know…

So here's the next chapter, again I hope you'll like it…

* * *

He ignored the comment, "Shall we go in?"

"Yeah we were only waiting for you." I said. So we entered the concert hall, I just noticed that Tatsuki fell silent since Ishida arrived and did not speak since then. I looked at her, and she was looking away from me, probably avoiding my eyes, but I can see the slight tint of pink dusting her cheeks.

XXXX

As it is, it was already 6:45 in the evening. The concert will start at 7:30 pm, the gates will open half an hour before that to let the audience, or more accurately the fan girls in. The Last to arrive in the group was Ishida, he wasn't actually last but he detoured to a coffee shop nearby before meeting the group comprising of Keigo, Mizuro, Tatsuki, Orihime and Ichigo.

Fifteen minutes before the gates open, Ichigo scans his surroundings and there is a growing unease that he is feeling. He cannot understand where this feeling is coming from. He looks at the people that are with him and it seems that they are all comfortable and are just excited. He knows that his unease is not from excitement. His eyes then rests on Ishida, he looks as calm as he always is, he seems to have no care about his surroundings. But as he watches closely, as he shifts his head slightly and the light no longer reflects off his glasses, he saw his eyes clearly and saw the slight trace of the same unease in those eyes. He kept looking until Ishida started to turn his head and face him. He knows his face is a reflection of what can be seen in Ishida's. They were communicating to each other this: 'I have a bad feeling about this.'

"Hey, you look like your constipated, what is bothering you?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo

"Nothing." He lied.

"C'mon, Keigo and Mizuro are already pushing their way to the front so that we'll be first to enter and we can have good seats." Tatsuki, who was all silent a short while ago, was finally speaking as she pulled Ichigo by his jacket.

A few moments later, after much pushing and shoving of people, they reached the front of the gate. In 5 minutes, the gates will be opened.

"Kurosaki, haven't you noticed something while we were heading, or let me say pushing our way here?" Ishida, who was behind Ichigo asked him

"What?"

"Uhm, how must I state this," Ishida said while looking around for dramatic effect "about 95, percent of the audiences are female, and the remaining 5 percent are males…" he said gesturing to himself and Ichigo "…and those that are not so males." He said as he pointed with his head to a group of three guys with a thick layer of face powder, coupled with a blush and a lipstick.

"Oh shit!" was all Ichigo can say. Now he knows why he feels uneasy. It is not because he is a homophobe, it is just that he can't have his masculinity tainted like this. "I knew I had a bad feeling about this, I shouldn't have gone here."

He did not know that Orihime was right next to him. Hearing this, she faced Ichigo with and apologetic look on her face and said "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun for asking you to be here, I shouldn't have asked you if you are going to feel bad, and I don't want you to feel bad—"

Orihime's stream of apologies where interrupted when Tatsuki hit Ichigo at the back of his head.

"OUCH! What was that for?"

"That was for making Orihime apologize for nonsense things!"

"Guuuuysss!! The gates are going to be opened!" That was an overexcited Keigo.

"Let's go Ishida-kun and Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said with a smile reaching her ears, while tugging at Ishida's sleeve and pulling him in the gate. It was obvious that Orihime was very excited about this concert.

"Yes Inoue-san, but please, I ask you to be gentle with my sleeves, I just made this, so I don't want any damage.

Tatsuki who was right behind them snickered and said "what a dork" in a voice that only Ichigo can hear. But she can't deny the fact that he looked good in what he was wearing. It was a white long sleeved__shirt, buttoned down so you can see just below the hollow of his neck. It was a plain shirt and plain washed out jeans but it looked too damn good on Ishida, Tatsuki thought. Pushing those thoughts aside, she looked at Ichigo, and said "Are you coming or what?"slight irritation can be traced in her voice.

Ichigo knows that if Tatsuki is irritated, it's best not to get in her way. With a sigh, Ichigo went in with Tatsuki and they followed the group. They were walking toward their seat when he said "If anyone from school sees me and asks, tell them I was with you."

"Like a date or something with me? Or…"

"Tell them whatever you want, just make sure they get the message that I was not here because I wanted to."

"Like I'll tell them I'm having a date with you, over my dead body." Tatsuki shrugged. "But since it hurts your masculinity much, I'll come up with something."

"Arigato." Ichigo answered.

Ichigo looks around and all that he wanted to do was to shrink in his seat so that no one will ever see him there, or to just disappear entirely. He looked for someone who could sympathize with him, which was Ishida but as he looks at him he was entirely calm and cool, sitting with his back straight like always like nothing about this is bothering him, though he knows it is. He sighed and he looked around some more. He looked at Orihime and he saw the obvious anticipation in her face. Wow, she really must be a big fan of this. He looked at Keigo and Mizuro and the amount of anticipation visible in their faces were almost the same as Orihime.

"Remind me to stay away from Keigo and Mizuro for a little while after this" Ichigo said talking to no one in particular. He was thinking that this concert was really meant for girls and if Keigo and Mizuro are enjoying it this much then they must be…

"Quit your yapping there, guys can enjoy this as much as girls," Tatsuki said, she was somehow hurt with what Ichigo said, this actually wasn't the first time this night. She also liked the band and doesn't like it when someone just talks about the fans that way. "Just shut it and watch."

"Yeah, you are actually judging it before you even see it…" Mizuro agreed

"Fine, sorry."

Twenty-five minutes passed by and the show is about to start. The lights to the concert hall were already dimmed a while ago and you can just feel the excitement in the audience. Orihime was already talking nonstop to Tatsuki and she was listening to her but you also can see the same excitement in her eyes. Mizuro was talking to a girl in who was in front of him, obviously flirting, and Keigo was trying to do the same with the girl next to him but obviously failing. Ichigo was slouching on his sit and just waiting to get the show over it, and Ishida was doing the same, except that he was sitting straight as a board.

Then they heard a sound as if the microphone was already turned on and there was feedback. The crowd then fell silent, they already know that the show is about to start. A voice then announced through the mic "EVERYBODY ARE YOU READY!" The crowd goes wild the place filled with deafening screams of fangirls and some fanboys. "THEN LET'S WELCOME THE BAND, AYABIIEEEE!!"

After that, every girl stood up and screamed, this includes Tatsuki and Orihime, Keigo and Mizuro are both acting like fangirls. If you did not think that the screams would get any louder, well you were wrong, because once the members of the band went to stage one by one, the crowd got even wilder, and they were jumping with joy.

Ishida and Ichigo, who were still sitting, both stood up because they cannot see what was happening in front of them with all these girls jumping and standing and screaming. Now that they can see, Ichigo thought that standing was a bad decision.

"I think I am going to have nightmares of this from now on" Ichigo muttered to himself while looking at the band members.

"Did you say something?" asked Tatsuki who was right next to him

"Nothing!" Ichigo screamed through the noise.

"Oh ok"

Ichigo was glad that Tatsuki did not hear the comment because he knows she'll get angry then God knows what she'll do.

Ishida was just staring at the guys, or he really doesn't know what gender to classify them, but he was wide eyed, and surprised. He was thinking, are they really guys?

"Aren't they pretty" Orihime said. Ichigo and Ishida just looked at each other and sweat dropped. They both did not know how to answer Orihime's statement.

The band members then started singing. Ishida visibly shuddered when he heard the vocalist's sing. This earned him look from Ichigo. He knows that the song is good and the voice was also good but it was really difficult for him to accept that the one actually singing is a guy in skirt. Little did they know that Tatsuki was also watching them. She was trying to control her annoyance.

"This doesn't feel right." Ishida said to Ichigo. Ichigo was about to nod in agreement when...

"That's it! If you two don't keep your mouth shut, I am gonna drag you out of here!" Tatsuki was screaming all the while so that they can hear her through the loud music.

Now Orihime was looking at them. She asked "What happened?"

Ichigo leaned close to Orihime's ear to explain, that made her blush as she felt his breath on her neck "Got into her nerves, she got hurt because Ishida and me are saying things."

"Oh I see." She then immediately ran, if there was such a space where she can run, to Tatsuki so that her blush could be hidden, not that it could be seen through the darkness.

After that Tatsuki just tried to ignore them and what happened, so that she would still enjoy the show. Orihime already reached her side and she looked at her and they smiled, and went on watching the song and screaming and singing along. Ishida was watching her and he felt bad that he offended Tatsuki, though he does not understand why. He turned to Ichigo with a questioning look, and Ichigo raised both hands as if saying 'you do it.'

Ishida glared at Ichigo and then sighed, "fine."

Tatsuki was enjoying the concert and was singing with the crowd and raising her hands and swinging them in the air. She did not notice that someone was approaching her, and it startled her when someone held her on her right shoulder. She turned around ready to punch when she saw his face, her eyes widened.

"Hey Tatsuki" It was Ishida.

"WHAT?" Tatsuki said, clearly annoyed from the interruption.

"I'm sorry."

"What I can't hear you, speak louder!" Since it was difficult to hear through the music, Tatsuki zeroed in on his lips.

"I said I am sorry, if I hurt you by saying things about this band…"

She was staring too intently on his lips that it felt like his words came out on slow motion.

'wow, those are beautiful lips, I wonder how they would tas—' Tatsuki was still thinking when someone from beside her started shaking her.

"Hey Tatsuki-chan, look at how awesome he is in the guitar" It was Orihime.

She again looked at Ishida, he was still babbling apologies, and it made her smile for the fact that he is talking too much, and for another fact that it seems she wasn't caught staring and daydreaming, again.

She went closer to Ishida, so that he can hear him, Ishida leaned over her and faced his ear to her "It alright, forget about it…"

Ishida then smiled at her and nodded politely ate her. He then went back next to Ichigo and both of them just went on watching the concert. Tatsuki was watching his back then, she smiled and turned her attention to the band. Only then did she realize that she has never been that physically close to Ishida. Now that she thinks about it, she remembered how he smelled like. He smelt so fresh, like a forest after a rain. She again smiled to herself, thinking about this made her heart race. She was still staring off to space when…

"Tatsuki?" Orihime was giving her a questioning look.

"Yeah, The band is great!"

After that they just watched the concert, sang along, swung along, and jumped along the crowd. Every now and then there was someone stealing glances with someone.

* * *

After the concert.

"Whew! That was intense!" Keigo said, jumping around while they walked out of the concert Hall.

"Oh, hey guys, my ride is here." Mizuro said "I am going now see you on Monday"

"Bye!" With that Mizuro went, waving goodbye to his friends.

"Seems like you guys enjoyed it too" Tatsuki said talking to both Ichigo and Ishida.

"Yeah, I actually did." Ishida admitted.

"Whatever!" Ichigo responded.

"Oh, is that right?" Tatsuki taunted, "I actually videoed you while you were bobbing your head with the beat, there is no point denying.

Ichigo did not answer, victory was obvious in Tatsuki's face.

"Since I am a kind friend, I won't show it to anyone, yet…"she smirked "but if you talk about the band like that again, the whole school is going to see.

"Fine, you win, you won't hear anything about them from me."

Ishida just smiled while watching them, Orihime was giggling beside him. She was finding this teasing just as entertaining.

"Too bad, the show already ended, the place was full of pretty girls with heavenly chests." Said Keigo. That earned him a smack from Ichigo.

"Yo, lets go home, it's already late."

"C'mon Hime"

"Alright Tatsuki-chan"

"where are you heading?" They were surprised with Ishida's question.

"Well, Tatsuki is going to sleep at my apartment tonight, since my place is closer," Orihime smiled happily and giggled then said "we are going to have a sleepover!"She said it like it was the most fun thing to do in the world. Well, it only takes little to make Orihime happy, that's one thing that Tatsuki likes about her friend. The other thing is that she is too selfless that she'll give anything to her friend. For that reason, Tatsuki felt obliged to protect her because there could be people who would take advantage of her kindness. That is why as long as she can, she will give Orihime anything to make her happy.

"Would you be alright? I mean, it's already late and I can walk you home if you'd like?" This is Ishida being the gentleman we all know he is.

Orihime was about to agree when Tatsuki said "No, it's alright, we can take care of ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come Orihime. Bye all" She said, then she quickly turned around to hide the blush forming on her cheek.

"You are such a show off you know that" Keigo said.

"I was merely concerned. I am not interested in the way that you are thinking I am."

"Who said you were?"

When Ishida said this, Ichigo looked at him, somehow he felt hurt about what Ishida said. He was happy that Orihime, and especially Tatsuki were already far enough not to hear this. Although Tatsuki already explained her side earlier on, Ichigo could not help but feel that there is something more to it.

XXXX

It may seem that Ichigo and Tatsuki are the main characters, well they are main, and so is Ishida, I just want to make him a bit more mysterious by not really showing what he thinks about, giving only glimpses, cause the Ishida we know is really like that, he says one thing and means another… He just keeps things to himself and I like to make it that way… I want it to be Ishida as viewed by these people… Maybe in the later chapters I'll add something from his point of view… but I think it'll be difficult.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

Took me quite a while to think fo what's next, but I think I like how this one turned out. Hope you'll like it to. And again, reviews are very much appreciated.

**Girl talk**

During their walk form the concert hall to Orihime's apartment, the two girls never stopped talking about the show that they just attended. Both seemed and sounded very exhilarated, and still too awake for the late night hour. They arrived at her apartment after about thirty minutes of talk and walk.

"Tasuki, are you hungry?" Orihime asked as she was turning the keys to her apartment door.

Tatsuki followed behind her, wary. "What do you have?" It was better to ask first before agreeing to what she might prepare.

"Well, there's ice cream on the fridge that I bought yesterday, and there's cake also, but I can cook if you'd like?"

"No," Tatsuki answered a little to fast, she realized, "Ice cream's fine, no need to go through all that trouble, besides, it's already quite late."

"Okay, if you want, there are a bunch of syrups in the cupboard, I bought a lot of them yesterday"

Tatsuki then helped herself to the ice cream, relieved that it was just a plain vanilla ice cream. Her eyes wandered to the food Orihime has in her fridge. It still does not fail to amaze her that no matter how much of these sweets Orihime indulges herself with, she does not gain even a pound. It probably all goes to her chest she smiled t herself. She sat on the cot prepared to her by Orihime after she gave her ice cream.

"They really looked good tonight, didn't they?" Orihime said, looking thoughtful. She was actually referring to Ishida and Ichigo.

"Yeah, they do." Tatsuki answered dreamily, thinking that they were still talking about the band members of Ayabie.

"You think so to?" She replied almost jumping up in her excitement.

Tatsuki was confused by her reaction, "uhm…yeah…"

"I thought that I was the only one who thinks so, I'm glad."

Tatsuki growing more and more confused answered "I think a lot of girls think the same, I mean, isn't it obvious?" She said as she waved her hand for effect.

"Really? A lot of girls think the same? I don't know, I never noticed…"

"What are you talking about, I mean, look at the fans, they were screaming like crazy, I think that's clue enough."

Orihime just stared at her, dumbstruck.

Tatsuki just stared back. Still confused. After a few seconds of just staring she finally spoke. "What are we talking about, or who are we talking about?"

"I was referring to … uhm … Ishida kun and Kurosaki kun…" Orihime looked down, an obvious blush forming on her cheeks.

Tatsuki again just stared, as Orihime blushed even more thinking of her two friends. Tatsuki face palmed "I thought we were talking about Ayabie."

"Oh. So…"

"So?"

"So, uhm… what do you think?

Now, it was Tatsuki's turn to blush, remembering how she found both guys attractive that night. But she wasn't about to admit anything, at least not yet.

"I thought that you only liked Ichigo?" She was planning on turning the conversation away from her.

"Well, I do, but after Soul Soceity, well, I never looked at Ishida-kun the same again." Her eyes turning dreamy as she remembered the events that happened while they were there, to save Rukia.

"What do you mean? You never told me the full details of it." Orihime had told Tatsuki after, that they went to Soul Society with the said mission, but only told stories mostly about Rukia and Ichigo and some members of some division eleven whose names she already forgot.

"Well… you see when we arrived at Seretei, we got divided, and… and I… was with Ishida-kun almost the entire time…" she trailed of, her eyes looking in a distance. "He saved me a lot of times while I was there, risked his life for me, and we barely even talked to each other before we went to Soul society…" Her eyes turned a bit sad while remembering what had happened with them there.

Tatsuki couldn't just imagine what they went through, but for Orihme to feel sad and suddenly to act all serious like this, it must have been serious, she thought. She also couldn't imagine Ishida, the seemingly insensitive genius to be one who would risk his life for anyone, considering that he keeps his distance from people, and only has a few friends if none. Well, maybe the reason that he only has a few friends is enough to save those few, she thought.

"… he was actually like my knight in shining armor," more so than the one who she dreamed to be the one saving her "without him, maybe I wouldn't be here." Her voice was so soft you can barely here those last words. Her eyes were still traced with sadness.

"He must really mean something to you" Tatsuki said. If Orihime likes him that much then, she will make ways for her to get him. She just can't deny anything to Orihime, she is just to kind and nice that Tatsuki felt obliged to provide her with whatever she wants and she needs, not that Orihime will ask for anything, but she gets the point.

"Yeah, he does, he really is a very very good friend of mine, and given the chance, I'll also risk my life for him, like I'd do with you." She looked up at her and smiled sweetly.

Tatsuki's heart was just softened after hearing this. How can anyone deny happiness to such a person as she is. She will do what she can to make her happy. "Do you like Ishida? I would tell him, so that he will know and maybe… you could be together." Saying those last words, Tatsuki couldn't help but also feel her chest tighten. Wow, she is coming to realize that maybe she really likes Ishida more than she thinks she does. And after hearing his valiant story, what woman wouldn't?

"No. No." She again almost jumped up, waving her hands vigorously in front of her. "I don't want it that way. Ishida is just a good friend of mine." Who's actually very good looking, especially tonight, "I just want to keep him as my friend. Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime again trailed off, looking to the ground."

She did not have to finish the statement off. Tatsuki already understands. She went next to Orihime an put a comforting hand at her shoulders. "It's all right. You are still in love with him, even though…"

She wasn't able to finish her statement as Orihime suddenly hugged her tightly. "It's okay, it doesn't matter, as long as he's safe, and he's happy, I'm alright…"

"You, I don't understand, why are you always so selfless, you are also a person, you also have needs."

"…. As long as I have you as a friend, I will also be alright"

Really, how could anyone deny her anything. A few minutes passed, not one of them moving.

"You still haven't answered my question earlier." Orihime said breaking from their hug.

There was no point denying, anyway, she was her friend. "Well, yeah, they looked good. But don't tell anyone I told you that."Tatsuki said her eyes threatening to keep Orihime quiet.

Orihime giggled "I promise I won't"

Tatsuki smiled at her gently.

"So who do you like better?"

"What?"

"Who do you like better, I think you know who mine is."

"Well, Ichigo is more like brother to me," A very attractive brother at that, "so…"

"So it's Ishida then?" Was Orihime's all too excited reply."

"I didn't say that."

Orihime just looked at her expectantly. Tatsuki has her arms crossed on her chest, thinking of how to phrase this so that she could get away with it without having to tell Orihime about her new secret crush.

But, Orihime had her all figured out, her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh. OH! You like Ishida-kun."

"I DO NOT!" Her face was turning red. She still can't understand how she can be suddenly so sharp about this matter, but once Orihime makes up her mind like this, it's hard to persuade her to think otherwise. She slumped in resignation and just said "Please don't tell anyone?"

If Orihime's eyes could be even wider, it would have gone wider. "So you admit it."

Tatsuki just nodded.

Orihime then stood up and bounced around the apartment like she won a lottery or something that amazing.

After a few minutes of jumping around like that, she sat next to Tatsuki, her smile that was too big to still imprinted to her face. "I promise, I won't tell a soul."

Tatsuki knew that Orihime could be trusted in this, she was just glad that she was able to tell somebody. She somehow felt lighter, like some burden lifted. Now she understands why girls tend to talk about things like this.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank my sister for helping me out in here, she gave me some ideas here so...

I know the previous chapters were kind of slow in developing so I'm trying my best not to make it too slow, but i don't want them to be out of character too mcuh so it's somehow difficult.

I hope you like this one, and yeah we all know, Tite Kubo owns bleach, not anyone else

**Matchmaking**

So the Monday after the concert, I made it my mission to get Ichigo to become closer to Orihime. It just feels right after what she told me that night. I want to see her happy, and I think he is the one who could make her happy, I would like to give it a shot.

As I turned the corner in our school corridor, I saw Orihime. I called to her and she stopped and waited for me. We talked about nothing too important while walking towards our classroom. She took her seat, I sat on her desk, while we continued chatting away.

It was still about 15 minutes before the time and Ichigo walks inside the classroom. He's early today. Usually he arrives about 5 minutes before the time. Perfect.

"Ichigo. You're early," I said.

"Yeah, I woke up earlier than the usual because my Stupid father woke me."

"Why?" Orihime asked while raising her brow.

" 'Cause he woke up earlier than he usually does. Stupid Father." Ichigo said, clearly irritated. "and I don't want to stay there for too long with him around."

We laughed at him, we understood why.

Now to put my plan into action. "Hey, I just need to use the ladies room, I'll be back." I said, though what I really wanted to say was that I'll leave you two for a while, but then it would be too obvious.

Orihime looked at me, slightly apprehensive. I guess she understood exactly what I was doing. She was about to say something, but I already turned and hurriedly headed for the door to leave, but I managed to give her a reassuring smile before I did.

While heading for the door, I looked at them again, and I can see that they are talking. Ichigo leaned against the wall, hands in his pocket and he was talking casually. Orihime still seemed a little uncomfortable but she was smiling while she was nodding to whatever Ichigo was saying. Well, that's good, at least Ichigo continued the conversation.

I didn't turn my head fast enough to see that I was about to hit something, or someone. I thought at first it was the door, except that it was softer, yet firm, and was quite warm. I stumbled back, but a hand on my upper arm steadied me.

"Sorry. Are your alright?" he asked.

"Watch where you are going you—"

I was not able to continue what I was going to say because I suddenly realized whose hand it belongs especially with that pendant or charm, or whatever he wants to call it, he is wearing on his wrist. I looked up, and felt my face getting hot, as I realized who I bumped into and take in that forest fresh scent of his. Ishida really smelled good.

"I'm really sorry," he repeated, "but I believe I wasn't the only one who was not watching where I was going." He smiled quite knowingly.

I managed to raise a brow at him.

He just smiled back.

My eyes widened, just slightly that I thought it was unnoticeable, that's just uncharacteristic of him.

He pushed his glasses up then did something that surprised me even more "Why are you in a hurry anyway?"

He was making conversation with me. He never does small talks with me, and this has got to be the first. He only talks to me whenever necessary, like schoolwork, lessons, or asking about Orihime or Ichigo. I guess that's the case with everyone else, except maybe for his fighting friends.

I just stared at him, then he looked at me thoughtfully. I only managed a stupid "Uhmm…", because I was making sure it was Ishida that I was talking to.

"Are you alright?" He again asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "and that should be my line." because as far as I know, the Ishida I know was not like that, but I really don't know him well. He may be sick and that could be a logical explanation for his behavior.

It was his turn to raise a brow on me. I again turned my head to look at Ichigo and Orihime, they are still talking but Ichigo was now looking at me, he raised his brow. I ignored the gesture. I turned to look at Ishida in front of me and saw him looking at their direction.

"Ah, I see." He said.

"What do you mean you see?"

"Playing matchmaker huh?"

"How'd you know?" I thought I was subtle.

"Would you like long version or short version?" He asked.

"Short. And make it simple." I said crossing my arms.

He walks out to the hallway, I follow him there. We are standing outside the door.

"Why are we walking out?"

"I figured that this is something that you don't want everybody to know, since it is about crushes and… stuff…" he said, making a hand gesture to put the point across.

I nodded.

"And since you were heading outside earlier, I figured that whatever excuse you came up with to leave the two had to be done outside."

Again I nodded, arching a brow at him this time. How does his mind work anyway. "You still haven't answered the question." I reminded him

"I have known that Inoue-san likes Kurosaki for quite a while now, and you are her friend so you are more likely to know than not."

"…okay…" my tone wary.

"and you usually don't leave Inoue-san alone at this time of the day, especially with guys, but you trust Kurosaki enough to leave her with him, but of course she does not like to be left alone with him because it makes her nervous. So, leaving her alone with him, and with the way you are observing them while you are leaving, and the nervous looks that she is sending you, and also the suspicious glances he also gives you just means you are up to something."

And that was the short version, I thought.

"Wow I don't know what to say," except that the your observation power is kinda scary for you to be able to see it from just that.

As if he was reading my mind he said, "I have been with them for a while now to somehow understand them more than the others would." He said that in a tone that was meant to reassure me.

"It's really amazing how you could…" I searched for the right word, "…deduce, from what you can observe."

"It's nothing." He said detachedly, looking to his right. I swear this guy can't handle compliments. "Sensei's already here. I'm going in Arisawa-san" he nodded then left.

"You know it's nicer to just say thank you." I whispered in thin air to the place where he was standing before.

* * *

Ichigo could swear that Tatsuki is up to something. The way she was acting earlier with that look in her face that clearly says "I'm up to something", makes Ichigo want to suddenly follow her and ask her right away, but he can't leave Orihime here while they are talking. It felt rude.

Orihime was talking about her dream last night about a rabbit with fangs chasing a wild bear in the desert, which Ichigo found absolutely weird and funny at he same time, thinking of what it is that is going through her head if she could dream about that, when he heard a someone raising a voice that he recognized was Tatsuki. Then he saw Ishida in front of her. He frowned slightly, but he doesn't know he did. He then returned his attention to Orihime, who stopped talking and was looking at him with her eyes concerned. He was saying something along the lines of not being able to remember his dreams well except those with his mom, when he saw that Tatsuki and Ishida are looking at them, and it made him arch a brow at them. He felt that they were talking about them, which made his suspicions even grow more. 'What are they up to' he thought. He brought his attention back to Orihime, who was also looking at the two.

Orihime turned her head to look at Ichigo, she was smiling, but her eyes did not deceive him. She looked a bit sad even if she was smiling. Then they were silent for a while.

Then out of blue, Orihime said, "I wish I have the power to read people's mind so that I can know what it is they like, and then I can give it to them." She said, looking down to her side.

Ichigo, was confused about what she meant about that. He was about to say something when Orihime blurted suddenly "Like Jean Grey of the x-men, she can read minds," her small smile turned into a wide smile, " and also move objects with the use of her mind, so that I won't need to move anymore, and maybe fly…" and she chatted on about Jean Grey's amazing power.

Then her face suddenly turned serious , with her small lips pouting a little, which everyone would think cute, and she also crossed her arms on her chest as if to show the gravity of what she was about to say next, "but I don't want to have that phoenix thing though its powerful because it eeeevvillll!"

Ichigo then smiled. He worried slightly because he thought that what she was going to say was serious. She also smiled brightly at him, and they continued their talk about the x-men and what character is cool. Ichigo then saw Ishida walk inside, then was followed by Tatsuki, then was followed by their teacher.

He then told Orihime that he'll be going back to his seat now. He did not notice the slight frown on his face when Ishida and Tatsuki went inside, but Orihime did. She followed Ichigo back with her eyes. She then looked down on her hands which were twisting in her lap. She then felt as if something was squeezing her heart, the pain that is all too familiar for her not to recognize.

* * *

Their teacher then stood in front of everybody.

"Okay class, we have a transfer student, let's welcome her," she then gestured for someone to come in.

A girl a little taller than Tatsuki came in, with long wavy brown hair which extends to her back. She has beautiful dark brown eyes, perfectly arched brows, which came with sensuous lips, and a cute nose. She was the very definition of hot, from head to toe, and almost all the boys are gawking at her, except for Ishida and Ichigo who really don't gawk much at girls.

"….her name is Nakajima Setsuna."

* * *

Yes, I know, an original character. She has an important part to play, but yep, not as important as the main characters, but she will help spice things up. I have plans for her.

Yes I know, poor Orihime. I really find what Ichigo is doing to her a bit pitiful, being insensitive like that in the manga. Yes it's a painful feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Different view points**

"Tatsuki chan is not in a good mood lately…" I whined while I pointed out my observation to my silent giant.

And he just nodded in agreement.

"What do you think brought this up?" I asked him. He was standing by the window near my seat, gigantic arms crossed on his similarly gigantic chest.

I caught his eyes flicker to the person of interest, though not clearly visible thru that bush of hair, but I caught it. Then he looked at his feet, like he was thinking of an answer.

I looked again at Tatsuki. She was frowning a lot lately, and it feels like everything around her is making her angry. I've observed that for a few days now. I asked her about it but then she just shrugged off my question. She'd say "Me angry, what would make you think that?" I wanted to answer the fact that you are saying that through gritted teeth would make me say that, but I am afraid that she will also be angry with me. Actually I am already thinking that she is angry with me because after class, she won't hang out with me.

My thoughts were interrupted with Sado-kun talking to me.

"I really can't think of anything." He said. I almost forgot I asked him a question. He really took a while answering this, he must be thinking very deeply. He's very silent and all, so he must be thinking deeply. As the saying goes, silent waters run deep. Though Sado-kun does not look like water.

He usually stays by my side before the class starts, just standing there. We don't speak much, it's a comfortable silence. But not really silent, since I always talk about my dreams of bunnies on the volcano or pterodactyl as my pet then we'd fly so high, you know, my usual colorful and fun dreams. He just nods in and listens to everything I have to say, but now is somehow different.

I look at him and see that he is looking at someone. I followed his eyes and he is looking at Kurosaki-kun, who is looking at the window and he looks like he is also deep in thought. Well he is always like that.

Usually Kurosaki-kun stands here with us, also listening to my stories, or sometimes he'd be the one talking about the last hollow he defeated, which is usually without effort. I wish I could have the same strength that he does or even just a fraction of it, that way I wouldn't always need to be saved. My name may mean Princess, but I don't want to always depend on a knight in shining armor. It just somehow feels like with me on the way, I am putting them in so much danger than there already is. Even Sado-kun standing beside me here feels like he is guarding me. Well, nobody can come near me with Sado-kun around, since Tatsuki is there at her seat and looks like she is going to punch someone.

I again looked at Kurosaki-kun. He is behaving oddly lately, when I mean odd, I mean he walks me home this past week. I am really afraid that Tatsuki-chan threatened him last Monday, after the matchmaking thing that she came up with. Well, I am not saying that I am not happy with this, I actually am. It's just that I don't like forcing anyone to do things that they don't like, and I am afraid that that is what is bothering Kurosaki-kun. Not that I feel like he does not like hanging out with me, it's just that it always felt to me like he'd rather hang out with people other than me. Like Kuchiki-san. Like Tatsuki-chan. He just never gave as much attention to me as he did with them. Sometimes it hurts…

"Are you alright?"

I was shaken out of my thought when I heard Sado-kun's voice. I haven't realized that he was talking to me until I snapped out of my reverie and looked at him.

I brought out the widest smile I could come up at the moment, which is quite wide, then nodded my head.

Sado-kun just stared at me like I'd grown an eye on my forehead, which would be cool then my vision would be better because then I'd have more eyes, then I could sleep and yet see since I'd only sleep with my two original eyes, but that is besides the point. Now I got curious as to what I look for Sado-kun to look at me that way.

As I blinked, I felt that my eyes were wet and when I brought my hand to my eyes, they were wet. I haven't realized that I had tears in my eyes. I can't let anyone see me like this, all weak and a crybaby. I already have imposed so much on them that I don't want them worrying about me more.

Sado-kun was still looking at me, his eyes worried. I have to come up with something. Oh! I just got the thing.

"I just remembered my dream where I have a white horse running on top of the river, and he slipped. Poor horse, he got bruised." I said. Then I saw Sado-kun relax visibly. That was close.

Then I looked around some more. Keigo and Chizuro have not been bothering with me too much lately. Could explain why Tatsuki does not guard me too much lately and that is why she thinks it is quite safe for me if she stays in her seat. I really don't understand why Tatsuki needs to guard me from them, I don't see them as harmful. Hollows are a lot more dangerous than them and I face them and Tatsuki knows this and yet she still guards me from them. I really can't understand why. But Tatsuki said it's okay now, since they are hanging out with the 'new class bombshell who's been acting like a whore.' Tatsuki's words, not mine. I can't understand the hostility though.

Well, she is actually very pretty and very nice too. I have talked to her a few times and she's nice. I really can't understand why Tatsuki would call her that. I guess I'll just wait for her anger to subside then I will be able to understand her more then.

* * *

It's already lunch break and we are again in our usual place under the tree. Yes with the girls. Orihime is sitting by my side. She has been quiet for awhile now since morning, maybe something is bothering her. I won't ask, I'll wait until she's ready to tell me.

So the girls began talking about the best brand of lipstick over lunch, which is exactly the kind of talk they wouldn't hear me joining, and I wouldn't like to join. Or hear. So I got my ipod and started to turn up the volume so that their voices were mere whispers over the music. My thoughts again began to drift towards him.

I must be crazy if I think I am falling for him. Why would I fall for him? He hasn't even done anything for me. I haven't really seen what him do anything, I only heard stories about him. I really don't even know him, not even a fraction of a percent. So what do I really like about him?

Well, besides the fact that he's really a gentleman and he's isn't rude, especially to girls. Well, he actually treats me like one. I think he is the only person, or maybe the only guy who treats me like a girl, which feels good, for a change, except that you would have to put me six feet under before I ever admit to that.

And yeah, it irritates me very much that it seems like I can't stop thinking about him. Thinking about him is well, alright,I like remembering those eyes, if it does not take most of my time, which it does, and it impairs my judgment I guess.

What I hate even more than that is it feels like he knows I like him, and that is the reason why he is talking to me more, and even smiling at me when he greets me. I hate it. I have always hated guys who suddenly talks to girls because they know that the said girls like them. I never thought he could be like that but that is what it feels like he is doing. I can't even snap at him for doing this because once I look into him, my anger suddenly dissipates, and I feel all gooey and mushy inside. Yuck, I can't believe I am even thinking about this. Maybe Ichigo is right. I am turning to the dark side, and I don't want to.

But then again, he treats Orihime the same way, so is this how he treats those who he gets to know better? Well, I want to say friend because I don't know his definition of a friend, and I don't want to impose the title on myself.

I saw a movement to my right and joy oh joy, look who it is.

"Can I join you for lunch?" Setsuna said smiling at us.

Chizuro jumped from her seat and very happily grabbed her arms. "Of course you can, here sit beside me."

She sat between me and Chizuro. It is kind of a relief that she is here, that way I could lower my guard against predators like Chizuro and Keigo. Well, yeah, since she arrived, their attention got divided. Orihime wasn't the only prey anymore. Well we can see why. She is a gift to mankind. When I say mankind, I mean _man_kind.

"Hi" she said to me.

I had to lower the volume of my ipod so that I can hear them better. I smiled at her greeting.

There is just something about her that irritates me a lot, and no, it is not because I am envious of her beauty or what. It's just that….

"So do you like anyone in the class?" Mahana asked

They always like asking this to new students. No shame. No shame at all.

She stopped mid-bite and looked at us.

"What makes you think I like someone?" Setsuna asked, and then she looked down at her food and smirked.

"Oh.MY.Gosh. You do like someone." Ryou said.

Now everybody is listening, even I turned off my ipod. What can I say, curiosity kills.

Then she looked at us then, with the smirk still on her face, she then said in a low tone "No, I don't"

Everybody did not try to argue and ask and return to their lunch. Her looks can pin you down, like Angelina Jolie getting ready for the Kill. And I could see Chizuro's hands just begging to hug her. She is just the very definition of hot. And she knows it and she is using it. And I realize that I really hate her, and I can feel my brows going to a deep frown.

I don't hate her because she is hot. I hate her because I know who she set her eyes on.

* * *

"Hello Kurosaki, Hello… Ishida" Did I just imagine that the tone she used to say Ishida's name has an edge to it?

"Hi Setsuna." Ishida answered her without so much of a look at her. I nodded as a way of my greeting.

We were getting things from our locker before the next class, her locker was right next to mine.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" You can guess who that was. As he came running by, I extended my arm and he got hit my it and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" He said while he was rubbing his nose. Then his eyes widened at the sight of the girl who is right next to me. He jumped to his feet and took her hands.

"Oh lovely lady, could you save me from this mean guy."

She just chuckled in response and took her hands from him, albeit gently. I was amazed, I haven't seen a girl who wasn't repulsed by Keigo, especially beautiful girls, and by far, Setsuna is one of the hottest I have seen. Though I am not interested.

"So what is our next class?" She asked, looking at all of us.

"Chemistry." Ishida answered

"Oh, cool."

"What do you mean cool?" Keigo asked, eyes wide in terror. "Chemistry sucks."

"I like Chemistry." She again answered.

I stared at her. Wow, is there just something wrong with this girl? Who could like Chemistry. It's really difficult, just balancing those equations and predicting the reaction. But I fair chemistry well, but it doesn't mean it's a walk in the park.

"Me too." Then of course there is Ishida, the nerd, who doesn't love anything but study. And maybe kill hollows also. I looked at him and I saw that his eyes suddenly got interested with the girl in front of me.

"Maybe you could study with me and help me with homework I find difficult to answer." She said now only talking to Ishida.

"I'm sorry but I prefer to study alone." He answered.

I wanted to shake Ishida or smack his head, I almost smacked mine. I mean, here is a beautiful girl, then here is Ishida, and she is asking him, I mean who couldn't get that? Is he really that dense?

"I could study with you." Keigo offered, really hopeful.

As if not hearing Keigo's answer, she said "Well, yeah, it's probably best to study alone."

"We better get to class" I told them.

Then we started walking to our room.

"We could walk together after class." Ishida said, out of the blue.

"Yeah, I know. I saw you the other day walking at the same street where I currently live." Setsuna said.

"Yeah, I also saw you." He turned his head to look at her.

"Cool, see you after school."

"See you too."

What just happened here, Ishida asking to walk someone? Is it the end of the world? I really couldn't understand. As I looked in front of me, I saw Tatsuki by the door to our room. She was standing with Orihime, who seemed to afraid to talk to her. Tatsuki was looking at Setsuna with eyes I couldn't understand. I looked at Setsuna beside me and she was also looking at her, with a gentle smile on her face. They both nodded in each other's direction as a greeting. I looked at Ishida and saw a hint of concern in his eyes.

Orihime waived happily at us, her eyes smiling and gentle.

"Tatsuki." I said as a greeting when I passed her.

"Ichigo." She answered.

"Arisawa-san." Ishida greeted and nodded in her direction.

I did not here her answer, but I saw her nod with my peripheral vision.

Class Started then

* * *

Ichigo was walking Orihime home that Friday afternoon, like he always did this past five days. They were talking about their favorite restaurants in Karakura Town.

"No, I like Sam's Place better." Orihime told him.

"Sam's Place? Everything there is too sweet." Ichigo answered

"But I love sweets. And their cakes are amazing."

"I have to agree on that one. I also like their cakes. But I like Killer Cakes cakes better."

"Oh, I also love that place."

They lapsed into silence while they were walking. After a minute or so, Orihime broke that silence.

"Why are you walking me home?" She asked in a low and serious tone that Ichigo felt it was not Orihime who was asking.

He was not able to answer, surprised as he was with the question.

"Ummm…" He paused a few seconds to think, but think long enough he was not able to.

"Did Tatsuki force you to?" Orihime said, her face hidden while she was looking at the ground.

"No," Ichigo said, Tatsuki definitely did not force Ichigo, but she _persuaded_ him. There is no way he is telling this Orihime though.

"Then why?" She looked at Ichigo's eyes demanding an answer.

"Because it is dangerous for a girl like you to walk alone to her house, who knows what could happen to you. There's not only people you have to worry about, there are also hollows who could pick up your reiatsu since yours is higher than the majority."

She was watching his face the entire time. Orihime could feel the sincerity in his answers but she was convinced that Tatsuki played a part in this, else he would not have bothered. She also felt little again for having to be protected.

"I would not like for me to take your time." Orihime told Ichigo.

"What are you talking about, it's just fine, no time really taken."

"But Kurosaki-kun's house goes in an opposite direction."

"It's alright Inoue."

Orihime and Ichigo then fell quiet, the silence somehow uncomfortable.

"Oh!" Orihime said suddenly startling Ichigo, "I forgot something at school. I need to go back." She immediately turned around and started to run.

"Inoue, wait up." Ichigo turned also to his heels.

"No, no," Orihime turned around to wave her hand, "you don't need to come, I can…" her voice started to break, "…I can do this on my own. See you on Monday Kurosaki kun."

Ichigo halted in his tracks, letting Orihime run alone back to school. He knows she did not forget something, he knows she isn't returning to school. He could not follow her, after what he saw in her eyes. Something he knows but could not understand. He saw tears were forming, but why? He couldn't answer.

Orihime probably wanted to be alone. Ichigo does not know if she was crying because of him. He started replaying the conversation in his head and cannot remember anything wrong that he said.

He hurriedly walked toward home and pick up a phone and dialed a number.

* * *

hey hoped you liked this new one, and I hope you could tolerate the addition of an OC, any comments, feel free to tell.

I would also love to know if people are still reading my work, you know, so that I know If I'd continue or not... Thanks again


	9. Chapter 9

I just would like to express my deepest gratitude to those who reviewed all those previous chapters, and would especially thank dragonlayer for showing continued support for this fic. Without these reviews, how would I have continued?

On to Chapter 8

**To warm one's heart.**

Ishida was walking Setsuna home as he promised her this afternoon. He was actually enjoying this light conversation with her. He never really imagined himself doing small talks to anyone like this. Maybe because he never gave them the chance, but now that he is doing it, he thought it wasn't that bad, at least with someone he only knew for barely a week. He can manage. Or maybe it is because this is Setsuna_._ He wondered if it was also like this with other people. But deep inside, he just knows it isn't the case, thinking of talking to Keigo, maybe it's just because it is Setsuna.

"… so in the end, I ate everything in the table," she said, as she glanced sideways almost embarrassed.

Ishida just chuckled.

"I don't understand why they even thought that was hot," she continued, "I hate it that people just see me as this." She said and motioning her hands to her length of body.

Ishida looked at her thoughtfully. He was about to say something when he heard quiet sobs coming from his right. He turned his head to that direction to search for the sound, a sound he found somewhat familiar.

Someone tugged at his left arm, he looked at what it was.

"What's wrong?" was Setsuna's question as Ishida's disposition suddenly changed, her brows furrowed, looking worried, both hands holding on his arm.

"Wait here, I just have to check this out." Ishida told her, all hints of previous amusement erased.

Ishida walked going to the direction where he heard the sound was coming from. He knew Setsuna did not listen to him because he heard light footsteps following him on the grass where he was now walking on. He traced the sound that was coming behind the tree. He circled the tree and found the source.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida said, his eyes softening to the sight laid in front of him.

In front of him, Orihime's was sitting, knees drawn to her chest, her face laid on her arms which are resting atop of her knees. She made no motion to show that he heard Ishida come behind to her.

"Inoue-san." Ishida repeated this time a little louder.

Orihime now shifted in her position and wiped her face in her sleeve. She looked at Ishida, tears running down her face, but she was trying to smile. Trying.

"Hello Ishida-kun," her voice a little hoarse from crying, her eyes shifted to the one next to Ishida, "Hello Nakjima-san."

Setsuna smiled warmly at her, "Just call me Setsuna."

Orihime just smiled back.

Ishida kneeled in front of Orihime, "Umm… Inoue-san…"

"I'm okay" Orihime sniffed, and wiped her eyes, "Something just got into my eye." She tried to lie.

Ishida just exhaled. He was not fooled. Nobody was actually fooled. He tried to think of some way to comfort the crying girl in front of her, he found none. He wasn't the expert in these things, and that he was very much aware of. Setsuna caught his discomfort and sat next to Orihime and she placed a comforting hand around her shoulder. Now he was glad she followed her.

"I'm not going to ask you if you are alright, because obviously you are not," Setsuna started.

Both Orihime and Ishida were surprised at her straightforward manner. They only knew this girl for a matter of days, and yet she speaks as if have been together for a long time. But nobody really took offense. They were just taken aback.

"But I'm al—"

"So what I am going to ask you is what's wrong?"

Orihime looked down, and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong," but her lips quivered again as if she was again going to cry.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Ishida finally found the words.

Orihime's voice broke as she said no and again started crying, and this time she leaned into Setsuna shoulder, and Setsuna hugged her while rubbing her back.

"Look," Setsuna said, "sometimes just talking about it would make things better."

But Orihime just continued crying.

Ishida was completely at a loss on what to do, he just sighed and stood up. "Come, I'll just walk you home." He said, and he offered his hand to Orihime and she took it. He also assisted Setsuna in standing up. It actually made her blush, as she thought that there are only a few gentlemen these days and she was definitely a sucker for one.

When they were already walking, Ishida said to Orihme, "I'll just drop Setsuna off first since her house is just around the corner, then we'll head to your place."

Orihime nodded.

What Ishida did not know is that his gestures were just making Setsuna all the more attracted to him, as he showed thoughtfulness to Orihime by walking her home. She just wished she could stick around longer, but she did not object. Orihime might need alone time with her friend anyway, and they just barely knew each other. It could be the reason why she isn't talking about anything. But it still bothered her, whatever could make this cheerful girl cry like this.

* * *

The line on the other end rang the second time.

"Why are you calling?" A girl's voice said before the third ring ended. Ichigo knew the voice well. Tatsuki.

"Hello to you to." He answered sarcastically. "This is—"

"I know who you are, we have a freaking caller ID remember?"

"Oo-kay… well somebody's got their panties up in a bunch."

"What?"

"It means—"

"I KNOW WHAT IT MEANS DAMNIT"

"Did I do anything to make you angry?"

"No." was the stern voice in the other end.

"Then why the hell are you screaming at me?" Ichigo said as his voice also risen in volume.

Silence…

"Sorry about that, I was pouring my pent up anger on you…"

"Wow, that's new" sarcasm was heard in Ichigo's voice

"Yeah."

Ichigo heard Tatsuki sigh on the other end, probably trying to control her temper.

"So why are you calling?"

"It's about Inoue –"

"What about her"

"Could you at least let me finish what I am saying before you speak?"

"Fine talk all you want."

"Well I walked her home this afternoon, we were having a good conversation. Suddenly she asks me why I was walking her home, and asked me if you forced me to do it…"

"…"

"I told her, no you didn't, but in truth, you actually somehow did, but 'force' is such a strong word. I told her that I was walking her because she needs to be protected from vicious guys, you know what I am talking about and that I was there to protect her from that." Ichigo left the part about hollows, thinking that Tatsuki did not know about that.

"And?"

"I thought she bought it, she looked quite convinced but still there was doubt. The she said that she forgot something at school. I tried to follow her but she does not want me. She actually looked like she was crying."

"…"

"So what's up with her?"

There was only quiet breathing on the other line.

"Hello?"

"What's up with her?" Came the strong voice of Tatsuki, "What's up with you?" If they were talking face to face, Ichigo was sure Tatsuki's face was red with anger judging from the tone of her voice.

"What?" Ichigo asked, confused. "What did I do?"

"You did not do anything that's what you did."

"_Che-, _Girls, you always talk in riddles. Why don't you go direct to the point?"

"Because _you_ men are stupid, you can't see the answer when it is already staring you in the face. Even if we answer you in your 'straightforward manner', you wouldn't get it—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. Why am I taking all the heat here?" Ichigo tried to cut off Tatsuki but she went on as if she hasn't heard him.

"And because another girl comes your way you suddenly ignore all the other girls, blinded by their beauty, ignoring their character." Tatsuki was stating, rather quickly. "I thought Ishida was different but no, he rides the same boat and suddenly has the courage to ask a girl to be walked home just because…" She trailed off, realizing she said a little too much than she would have wanted. She just hoped Ichigo would ignore it.

"Wewewe-wait there! Rewind a sec. Ishida?

Realizing her mistake, Tatsuki said quietly and nervously. "Igottogobye."

Then the line went dead.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo thought out loud.

Ichigo pushed redial. He waited for Tatsuki to pick up the phone on the other end, but no one is answering. Ichigo set the phone down and went quickly out of his house to search for answers.

* * *

"Take care you two." Setsuna said as she arrived at her apartment door. She waved goodbye to both Orihime and Ishida.

Orihime waved backed at her, Ishida just nodded in her direction. What Setsuna didn't miss though was the alertness in Ishida's eyes, and the way they darted right to left and back , as if waiting for an attack. She must have been imagining things, she thought and went inside her apartment.

Orihime and Ishida both started on their tracks heading to Orihime's place. As they were walking, they passed by a cake shop, and Ishida halted in his walk.

"Why are you stopping Ishida-kun?" Orihime asked puzzled.

"I want some cake," Ishida replied, "and I want you to eat with me. I heard Killer Cakes is one of your favorite pastry shops.

"But, I need to get going home."

"Don't worry, it will be my treat." Ishida said. Orihime, seeing that Ishida really wanted her to come with him, did not protest any further and just allowed Ishida to buy her a slice of cake. What Ishida did not say is that what he would be paying for her cake was what he saved for this month, and of course, he will also be buying his own, just to convince her that he just really wanted cake. It was really painful for his pocket.

They sat on a small booth at the corner. There were only two other people on the big store, just perfect for what Ishida has in mind. They sat in silence as they waited for their orders.

Orihime was just looking at her lap.

Ishida was sitting across her, studying her movements as they were waiting.

Orihime glanced at Ishida and saw how he was intently staring at her. She had to blush.

Ishida, was just clueless as to how his stare could affect any girl.

Their orders came. Ishida's was a black forest cake, Orihime was a double chocolate with hot chocolate sauce topped with berries and chocolate chips.

Both took their cakes and took a bite.

Orihime was already feeling uncomfortable. She was not used to being silent when she was around people. Being around someone means that at some point, you have to talk.

"Ishida-kun, why did you bring me here?" Orihime finally asked.

Ishida cleared his throat. "Well," he started, "I brought you here because like I said, I found out that Killer Cakes was your favorite and because we are passing by here, I though it would be…" he paused, "… pleasant if I bought you cake…"

Orihime was just looking at him, this time it was her studying him.

Ishida shifted in his seat, "… not because you were crying and I wanted you talk about your problems, maybe to make you feel better," he pushed his glassed up his nose, "and buying you cake could make it easier, I think… but it's definitely not that." Ishida finished. He was awful at this.

Orihime just smiled to herself, _just like Ishida-kun, doesn't want to admit he is trying to be nice._ "That's just what I like about you." She said.

Ishida tilted his head, as if doing this would make him understand what she just said.

"But," Orihime again spoke, "I heard that you don't have that much money, so buying for me is not really going to be good for you." Orihime said as she crossed her arms and tried to sound like a mom lecturing a boy about skipping meals for play.

It was Ishida's turn to smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing. I got it all taken care of." He said, but in reality, what he's paying here is almost all his money already. And Orihime knew.

"Thank you Ishida-kun." She said, knowing that with him, she really can't win an argument. She sighed heavily as she decided to talk to Ishida the reason of her crying, it's all she could do for the kindness he is currently showing her.

"It's just sometimes, I fell like I am not needed by anyone, and more than that I am a burden…" Orihime explained.

Ishida did not dare say anything as Orihime started to talk, afraid that what he might say might make her stop. Just let her explain. He did not notice how his fist balled as she told him this. Who dares make Inoue-san feel like this, he thought.

Orihime noticed and immediately said waving both her hands in front of Ishida "No no no. Its not like that, it's just my fault. I know it is my fault, nobody else's. With me being around, I just put people in danger by always needing to be saved. I just want no one to bother anymore about me and just start caring for themselves, and I will make myself stro—"

"Did I make you feel that way?" Ishida cut her statement short.

Orihime looked at Ishida at that moment, expecting to see anger in his eyes, only to see genuine concern. It softened her heart. She smiled and shook her head, "No, Ishida-kun has only been ever so kind to me, just like now," she beamed at him with a smile that could melt ice on people's hearts.

"No Inoue-san, you are the one who is kind." He said and he smiled at her. "Look, if anyone makes you feel that way, he is not worth of being a person, and you are not a burden as you would like to say yourself to be. Even if you ask me, or command me to not go and be at your aid when you need me, I won't do it. You are not just someone who I would leave when the times get tough. With only a few people that I am able to get to know well, you are worth staying for and risking my life for. Please, don't think of yourself that way."

Orihime just had to smile at what Ishida said. He rarely talks like this, and when he does, you know he means it. It actually made her feel a lot better already.

"Thank you Ishida-kun."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, but the silence was not uncomfortable.

Orihime was debating whether she should ask the next question that is on her mind and has been there for quite a while. She knew Ishida could be trusted. He is one of the people she would entirely entrust her life with, then why not this little secret. It was barely a secret after all, she thought as she remembered the days in Soul Society. Most likely, Ishida already knew, so why not go for it?

"Ishida-kun…" Orihime began, uncertainty visible in her voice.

Ishida looked up from the cake that was in front of him.

"… do you think Kurosaki-kun like Tatsuki-chan?"

This question caught Ishida by surprise, he really did not expect this.

"Why would you ask that?" He was rather curious.

"Well, you see, I have been observing them lately, and I always find Kurosaki looking in her direction and very concerned about her. He also frowns a lot when he sees her with…" you. Orihime did not continue what she was going to say. She was thinking that Tatsuki might not want her to tell him that if she knew she was going to say.

Ishida did notice that Orihime did not finish what she had to say, but he was busy digesting the fact that Ichigo might like Tatsuki as explained by her. He also did not notice his jaw clench as he was mulling over this.

She tried to divert his attention lest he notice the gap in her statement, "well, it actually always seems as if he would rather be with anyone other than me," she said too quickly that she was not able to think through what she just said. Her eyes widened in the realization, and tried to redeem herself "No, I am not jealous, it just that he always seemed to be looking out for others, like Kuchiki-san, or Tatsuki-chan…"

Ishida was looking at her now. Now he gets it. "Inoue-san, you see…" he paused, thinking if he should continue or not, "… you see, I have known, or at least assumed from what I have observed that you indeed like Kurosaki-kun, more than just a friend…"

Orihime blushed and looked at her lap.

"And I think, it's ok to be jealous," Ishida grimaced as he spoke the words, he could not believe that he was advising her on this sort of matters, "but look, you are a great girl, with a very kind and big heart, you are also an attractive one," he blushed at this one, "that men won't just ignore you, so you should be more confident about yourself." He smiled at her, a soft smile that you rarely see on a face like Ishida's. "If any man," his eyes turned hard this time "would ignore you, your qualities being like this, then either they are stupid or they are just blind."

Now, Orihime couldn't suppress her smile this time. She really can't help but feel good after what was said to her. She was grateful to have met and have someone like Ishida. And she knows she really likes him as a friend. Sometimes he says something and means the other, and that's what she really likes about him, she thought. But no one has heard such kindness from him such as this. She thought she was lucky to been endowed the privilege.

As he saw her smiling, Ishida thought that buying her a cake with what is left of his money was worth it.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this conversation between Ishida and Orihime, It just somehow flowed naturally.

I really think that Ishida would be able to talk to Orihime like this, as he was able to talk to Nemu in Seretei about allowing her father to do that to her, and they were still enemies then. I think that Ishida is capable of saying kind words when it matters the most. But tell me if he goes out of character, it's really difficult to write without going astray a little because then, all of them wouldn't be saying anything as no one is really that open to each other in the manga, but I find this chapter cute, what do you think?

I am sorry if there are typing errors as I did not reread this, it was quite too long and would take too long. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, yeah, I know, it has been quite a while since I last updated, have been relatively busy, I must say. I was seriously considering stopping this fic because one reason is that, I did not know what to write next, and from that results losing interest and forgetting as time goes by. I was reminded by this fic when recently, maybe just a few days ago, someone placed my story on Story Alerts, so I felt the need to update, and for that, I thank you, whoever you were.

By the way, the story is almost coming to an end, maybe 1 or 2 chapters more to go. I'm happy this story made it this far.

I still would like to encourage reviews. Of course those are still greatly appreciated, and energizes me.

Now, on to the story.

**Interrogation**

Ichigo burst through his door with all the speed he could muster without making his father suspicious. He is going to pay Tatsuki a visit, and he would get information out of her even if it means forcing her to. That means blackmailing her into telling him the truth. Now is the time. He won't be leaving and he won't stop until he hears what he needs to from her.

He walked amidst people in the sidewalk, bumping to some of them in the process. He doesn't know why and what is so important about this, but he just wants some answers. At their age of 15, this is the type of things some would kill to know and this is just what it feels like for him. He turned around the corner and finally reached the place where Tatsuki lives.

He went up the front steps and before he knocked at the door, he took two deep breaths to compose himself. He pushed the doorbell.

"I'm coming" said the voice of a woman from inside the house Ichigo knows very well to be Tatsuki's mom.

She opened the door and a warm smile crept to her face.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Arisawa." Ichigo greeted.

"Oh! Ichigo it's you. What a nice surprise." She said and she gestured for him to come in. "Come in, sit. I'll just tell Tatsuki you're here.

Ichigo doesn't need to tell Tatsuki's mom who or what he came for. She know all too well.

Mrs. Arisawa went up the stairs and disappeared from Ichigo sight by the living room where he was sitting. He heard a knock at upper floor which he judged to be Mrs. Arisawa knocking at Tatsuki's door.

"Hey, Tatsuki, you have a visitor" she said.

She heard the muffled answer of Tatsuki "Who?"

"It's Ichigo, he is here to see you."

There was a few seconds of silence and Ichigo thought he just couldn't hear the conversation. But then he heard the door open and Tatsuki said "Tell him I am not here."

Ichigo shook his head, he grinned and said, "I can hear you from here Tatsuki."

"Good, then I'm telling you, I am not here!" Tatsuki said then closed her door.

"Yeah, right." Ichigo said as he stood up from his seat and headed towards the stairs.

Mrs. Arisawa was already on her way down and she shook her head and smiled at Ichigo.

"Can I go to Tatsuki's room?" Ichigo asked her permission.

"Of course you can." She answered and went to the kitchen and resumed what she was doing before Ichigo arrived.

Ichigo went up the stairs to the familiar room that he has visited a lot of times when they were still young.

He knocked at the door.

"What is it Kaa-san?" Tatsuki said from the other side of the door.(A/N:by the way, kaa-san, or Oka-san means mother, but I am not sure if this is correct though)

Ichigo did not answer but instead tried to turn the knob. It did not budge. So he knocked again. He heard shuffling of feet inside the room, then he heard the lock being released then the door opened revealing a very irritated Tatsuki.

"Kaa-san, _wha—_"

"Hello Tatsuki."

As Tatsuki saw who was at her door, she immediately tried to shut it, but Ichigo anticipated as much, so he was able to push open the door before Tatsuki could completely close it.

He pushed his way inside and sat on her bed.

Tatsuki was still standing by the door, and she crossed her arms to her chest. She raised an eyebrow at him and said in the most sarcastic voice "Make yourself at home."

She then pulled her chair by her desk and sat facing Ichigo. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I think you know what I want." Ichigo answered.

"Obviously I don't." Tatsuki again crossed her arms to her chest.

"Don't play dumb."

Tatsuki glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo glared back. This lasted for a minute.

"The phone call that we had, what was it all about?" Ichigo, who had become impatient decided to play it straight.

"What do you mean 'what was it all about?'"

Ichigo decided to play along a little more.

"The thing about Ishida and walking a girl home,and all that about ignoring other girls when another is there?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, nothing."

Ichigo raised a brow at Tatsuki.

Tatsuki raised her brow at Ichigo. This lasted for a minute.

Ichigo then raised his foot at Tatsuki's bed and, crossed his arms, and leaned back.

"I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

"Fine, don't. It isn't my problem.

Tatsuki stood up from her chair and headed towards the door.

"Where are you heading?" Ichigo asked.

"Nowhere. Just going to call your father and tell him your bugging me to no end." Tatsuki said and she started walking.

Ichigo tensed a little, but then an idea formed in his head. In a cool voice, he said "Do that and people are going to know about Jack the Black belter."

This made Tatsuki stop in her tracks.

Ichigo grinned.

Tatsuki came back rushing into her room. "You wouldn't dare!!"

With a self satisfied smile, Ichigo said, "Try me."

Tatsuki glared again at Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled haughtily at Tatsuki.

An artery almost popped on Tatsuki's head. This is what happens when you too get close to someone, and having them know your secrets, she thought.

"Now sit and let's talk."

Tatsuki, knowing she is defeated, sighed and went to sit again in her chair. She continued glaring at Ichigo. She knows that when he wants to know something, there is only very little that can stop him.

"So, let's talk about Ishida…" Ichigo said.

"Go on…"

"… and how you said that you were interested, as you used the word, in him, and not really have a crush on him."

"…"

"I am just thinking, with what I am observing lately, that this 'interest'" Ichigo said, making quotation marks in the air with his fingers "has already progressed to something more like a crush, or infatuation of sorts." Ichigo could not believe he was talking about this sort of thing, especially with a girl,even if its Tatsuki, and it was making the hair on his spine stand on it's edge. He added "And yeah, with the arrival of Setsuna, who obviously is eyeing Ishida, who could be the, again I quote, 'another girl who comes in his way, he suddenly ignore all the other girls, blinded by their beauty, ignoring their character', you mentioned in our talk in the phone earlier."

Tatsuki, looked away from Ichigo. "Those are big words. And so what?"

"Well, I think that you are jealous."

Ouch, Tatsuki thought, how could be so suddenly sharp and remembering their conversation this clearly. But she did not show this and she looked back at Ichigo. She raised a brow at him and said "But I don't see how any of this is your business.

"Well, you are right, it is none of my business. But, as far as I can remember, you are my friend, and I am merely concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Well, you may not have noticed it, but in just a matter of days, you have changed." Ichigo stopped and studied Tatsuki.

She looked at him then to the ground.

"To be more accurate actually," Ichigo continued, "you've been changing the past few weeks, as I term it, turning to the dark side, but it wasn't much to be concerned about I mean..."Ichigo trailed off.

Tatsuki understood the reference. Ichigo meant that she was becoming a 'girl'.

"… but this week has been the greatest change. You have been more irritable than your usual irritable self. You always look angry, that you even scare Inoue…"

With the mention of Orihime, Tatsuki looked up, her eyes softened with the realization.

"…you alienate yourself even to your friends, you are always brooding at one corner, you even leave Inoue alone, which you don't do. All this I attribute to the arrival of Setsuna. I mean, I have noticed, I am not blind, and I know you. Your treatment of her is the most severe. I mean, she's actually cool and kind, but you seem pretty biased because…" Ichigo did not finish what he was going to say. Tatsuki already understood, he knew.

Deep inside, Tatsuki was grateful and surprised at the same time. Grateful, because Ichigo was able to make her aware of what this is doing to her, especially the part where she is even frightening Orihime. She was surprised at how much Ichigo understood.

She smiled and looked away.

A moment of silence passed between the two of them

"So…?" Ichigo continued, wary.

Tatsuki was brought out of her reverie and took a deep breath and said as she looked straight at Ichigo with a smile, "I guess there's no point denying."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "So it's true then?"

Tatsuki nodded. "And I dont know, but... thinking about it now. I... I think I am actually glad you talked to me about it. I did not realize how much it was affecting me but thank you for pointing it out. I think you are right." All the while, she couldn't help but think of her best friend, Orihime who has been affected by the change in her behavior. She does not have to say it, but she was thinking that will be more careful of her actions this time.

They fell silent for a while, Ichigo was already sitting on Tatsuki's bed with his chin resting on his hands. He appeared to be deep in thought.

"I want to talk to Ishida about this" He suddenly said.

"You what?" Tatsuki raised her voice as she snapped her head in Ichigo direction.

"To get over with it already. Aren't you wondering what he's thinking?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah but still..." she said in voice higher than her normal "...I think it's too soon."

"Well, it might end up too late, I'm just saying." Ichigo said, thinking of Setsuna. Tatsuki knows what he meant, and he is right. But a smile formed in her lips at the genuine concern he has for her. She turned her face away from Ichigo so that he can't see this.

"Monday it is then?"

Tatsuki thought it over and finally she agreed, "Fine! Monday it is. To get it over with."

"To get it over with." Ichigo said as he smiled.

After a few moments, Ichigo again spoke. "It's not the only thing I want to talk about."

"What do you mean?"

"I also want to talk about what happened to Orihime earlier."

Tatsuki snorted. He was just too sharp earlier, but now, in issues such as this, it's like he the dullest blade in the drawer. "You are just too dumb sometimes, well, not only you but most men in general. But, I am not telling you what's with Orihime. That one, you have to figure for yourself…"

"But…"

"And I don't care if you tell everybody about Jack the black belter on that account. No means no. As I said. This one you have to figure on your own."

Ichigo left it at that. He knows this is one argument he can't win. They continued to plan for Monday.

* * *

The sun was already setting when he arrived back home. He took his keys from his bag, inserted it in its hole and turned it. The door opened.

He went inside, locked the door behind him and turned on the switch to the lights which were just by the door. He removed his school shoes to wear his immsculately white indoor shoes. He went to his desk at the corner of the room and carefully placed his bag at its designated spot on the corner. He went for a quick shower and returned to his desk. He sat primly on his simple wood chair, and opened the small, almost dustless desk lamp. He then took the white cloth with little blue cross prints which was folded neatly on top of his desk, and spread it. He examined the cloth and without looking, he opened the drawer to his right and took the dark blue thread and his pincushion which was holding his needles. He swiftly inserted the thread in the needle and hole and resumed sewing on this unfinished article.

While sewing, Ishida couldn't help but remember his earlier conversation with Inoue-san. He wanted to help her by confronting Kurosaki about this, but he knew this isn't what she would want. He wanted to see Inoue-san happy but he does not know how. Suddenly, thinking of Inoue, Tatsuki's face flashed in his mind.

Ishida then noticed this stitch was crooked, and not how he would like it to look like, smooth and straight. He knows the last time he made the same mistake was three years ago. He frowned, and again opened his drawer and took his scissor to redo the stitching.

He sighed and thought 'I guess I must just leave this business to them.'

* * *

well, what do you think of this chapter? I actually think I like it, well how about you? I am almost begging for reviews. Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Yipee, a new chapter. Well, I guess this one is kinda serious, but not too serious. Anyway, I loved the reviews from coolmuse, and Ikaru Sentinal I am really flattered, thank you for reviewing, and yes of course my sister, Frozen Drifter for a heartfelt comment.

It was only now that I realized that anonymous reviews were disabled, so I enabled them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters**

* * *

**Part 11**

**Monday it is**

Tatsuki was pacing outside the classroom that Monday morning waiting for a certain someone to arrive. Since her talk with Ichigo last Friday, she had been dreading the arrival of this day. They had planned it out well, she thinks, and at the time, this plan sounded so good. But as the hours ticked by, her confidence wavered away slowly and now the day has arrived, and she felt that the confidence she felt back then was no longer present, not even a fraction of a percent of it. As she tries to remember the plan and think of the possible outcomes after it, she can't help but be drenched in cold sweat and her hands already feel numb.

'Calm down,' she thought to herself, 'this isn't the end of the world' and she took deep measured breaths, but then the voice continued, 'maybe only the end of your world as you know it' it said. And all the blood from her face drained.

"Shit. I really have a bad feeling about this." Tatsuki whispered to herself and continued pacing. 'That was a nice way to calm myself isn't it' she said to herself. 'What I need is a punching bag right now so that I can channel all this nervous energy.'

Unbeknownst to her, Orihime, along with Sado was watching her from inside the class. Orihime couldn't help it so she stood up and walked to Tatsuki.

"Uhmm… Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime started

Tatsuki's shoulder's visibly tensed then relaxed at the same time, then she turned around abruptly to face Orihime.

"Hey Hime" Tatsuki said in an almost excited or nervous voice, Orihime couldn't differentiate which.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just waiting for someone" Tatsuki replied with a big smile on her face that was unlike her, at all. But Orihime know this smile of hers. It only shows when she was nervous, very nervous.

"Alright, if you need me, or something I'll just be inside." Orihime said and smiled brightly at her.

"Sure sure, be right there in a minute."

Orihime turned around and went back to her seat wondering who Tatsuki could be waiting for. She decided that it was best to leave Tatsuki when she was like this. She shrugged at Sado and he just nodded right back at her.

Meanwhie, back outside, Tatsuki already calmed herself enough that she was no longer pacing, but instead, her feet was tapping the floor, and she was biting her lip, and her hands were gripping her skirt.

"What the hell, how long am I going to wait." She muttered to herself.

* * *

Ichigo, entered the school gate, he might not have shown it during her conversation with Tatsuki, but everytime he thinks of it, he can't help but laugh to himself. Here's this tough tomboy in the person of Tatsuki and she gets to like scrawny little Ishida who is one of the most feminine guy he met, that is putting Yumichika out of the picture, I think no can beat him in that department, Ichigo thought. I mean the feathers and all that, you could mistake him for a girl, until he speaks. Ichigo shook his head, almost smiling.

'Why would Tatsuki like someone like Ishida' Ichigo was thinking, 'He's doesn't seem to be the type who goes out to see movies for leisure, does he even know what TV is? He likes sewing. He likes sewing. Period, that alone would make you back out on you liking him. He likes Biology. He likes History. He likes all kinds of Math. He likes Physics, and chemistry, I mean what normal person would like that, or want to hang out with him, unless you know of his Quincy side, that puts a little adventure in him. Basically, he is boring. But then there was Setsuna who has fallen head over heals on him… but he's not the nicest guy I have known... cold, snob...'

Ichigo was already on the floor where his classroom was located. He turned the corner and all of a sudden, someone snagged him by his shoulders, and told him in "Where have you been?" And his eyes focused on those dark blue eyes.

* * *

Tatsuki looked at her watch, almost 5 minutes 'til time. Any minute now, he would be arriving. She looked at the corner and saw a bush of orange hair emerging. She ran to that direction and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and almost screamed at him, "Where have you been?"

"Home, why what's the matter?" Ichigo asked frowning.

Tatsuki dragged him at the far corner of the corridor and then looked around.

"I can't do this, I'm calling it off."

Ichigo stared at her incredulously. "Why?"

"Because I can't do this." Tatsuki almost looked like she was going to cry.

Ichigo racked his brains for something, then a smug smile crept at his face. "You chicken?"

Tatsuki glowered at Ichigo. He's not going to play her into this. "You're not—"

"We planned this out well, you can't back out now, not in the last minute," Ichigo said

Tatsuki bit her lip, brows furrowing into worry. "I'm just too nervous, I don't think I can handle it."

Ichigo placed a comforting hand at Tatsuki's shoulder "'sides, what could possibly happen, this is Ishida after all, the worst thing that can happen is that he'll say," Ichigo straightened his back and copied a pose that was typical of Ishida, then pushed an imaginary eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose "'Ah, I see, thanks for the information' and then walk away. How difficult could that be?" Ichigo finished a self-satisfied smile crept along his face.

Tatsuki just stared at his face, she couldn't even glare at him. How stupid could he be. That was definitely what she was fearing, he may not know it, but that was the very definition of rejection in Ishida's way of doing things. Stupid Ichigo.

"I'm heading back to class." Ichigo said, "Whatever you say, we are pushing through with the plan."

Tatsuki just huffed and followed suit. Really stupid Ichigo.

Then again from that corner, someone emerged, actually two person's emerged, Setsuna and Ishida. Setsuna has this satisfied smile across her face as they were walking together and talking and their eyes met. She smiled at Tatsuki in a friendly manner and looked away. Tatsuki could even bring herself to smile at her. She did not even try to look at the guy walking with Setsuna, feeling that her eyes will betray her. She saw Ichigo's face frowning as he was looking at them.

As she entered the classroom, she immediately went to her seat. Michiru, who sat behind her was whispering to Ryo, "Look at Ishida-san and Setsuna-san, don't they look cute together?"

Ryo replied, "The exact picture of beauty and the geek actually, but they are so kawaii."

Tatsuki felt something twitch in her right eye and her teeth grind.

Michiru continued, "Though Ishida is a good looking guy, though not my type, I am not into geeks," then in an almost hushed squeal she continued, "I really hope they end up together…"

That's it, Tatsuki thought, an artery almost popped in her temple right there and then. She slammed her bag to the floor and stood up stomping in Ichigo's direction, and whacked Ichigo at the backside of his head.

Ichigo was looking outside his window when this happened and he was startled when it all happened, it took him exactly 10 seconds to form a reaction after just staring at the source of the pain his is currently feeling now, which was standing right in front of him.

"What was that for?" He finally managed cry out while rubbing his throbbing head.

"Stupid Ichigo, stupid plan." She muttered as she returned to her seat. She was thinking 'how could this plan work out when I am against Setsuna Nakajima, I'm obviously setting myself up for disappointment like no other I have ever faced in my life.'

Ichigo still had no idea what happened.

Tatsuki turned from her seat and faced Ichigo, who was actually a few seats away from her, and with a loud voice full of conviction she said, "Fine, we'll get this over with this afternoon, whatever the outcome is…" then on second thought, she added, "If something terribly goes wrong, or if I did not like what will happen, I'll have your head on a silver platter."

She turned around and as she looked up, she realized the whole class was looking at her, some has their mouth hanging open, many others looking at her in fear. Her eyes found Ishida's, his eyes unreadable behind those glasses and she couldn't help but shrink in her seat. 'This afternoon…' she thought to herself.

* * *

The bells rang signaling the end of the class, and Ichigo must put the plan into action. It was not much of a plan, he thought, just a confession out of Ishida is what they needed, but they planned on what to say and his possible reactions and the likes. They are ready for any possible results, and for the worst case scenario. They have rehearsed this over and over again that Friday afternoon. So nothing will go wrong, correct?

Ichigo placed his things inside his bag, as his eyes searched for Tatsuki, she was just saying her goodbyes with Orihime. Their eyes met, and he nodded her way, and Tatsuki also nodded his way. They have an understanding. With that signal, Tatsuki walked outside the room, to be in position for the plan. Ichigo eyes scanned the room again for another person, Ishida. He was just placing his bag over his shoulders and seemingly waiting for someone, Ichigo knows very well who it is.

Ichigo, walked toward Ishida carrying his bag over his back.

"Oi Ishida," Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki." Ishida said without looking at Ichigo's direction.

"Any plans this afternoon?"

"None that would spark your interest." Ishida then turned to look at him, his gaze questioning, "Why are you asking?"

Ichigo could tell Ishida was already suspicious. They usually don't talk to each other after class, except for official business, like the rise in hollow activity and that sort of matter.

"Well," Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, "we need to talk."

"Talk?" Ishida raised a brow at him.

"Just come with me." Ichigo said as he started to drag Ishida away from the classroom.

"Wait, I'm waiting for somebody, I need to walk Setsuna home." Ishida protested as he tried to snatch his hand away from Ichigo.

"Oh, yeah right," Ichigo turned back to the classroom, "Hey, Nakajima, I just need Ishida this afternoon for... uh… something, we just need to talk, so he can't walk you this afternoon."

Setsuna smiled at Ichigo and said, "No problem, I'll be fine on my own," she then looked at Ishida "I'll see you tomorrow"

"See you." Ishida replied, as he was being dragged away by Ichigo.

When rthey were at the end of the hallway, Ishida pushed Ichigo so that he was not dragging him and he glared at him.

"This better be worth my time." Ishida said, obviously irritated as they walked out to the school grounds.

"Just follow me." Ichigo said as he led the way.

They walked towards the outskirts of the school field where it is shrouded with trees. There were many wooden benches in the area for when the students can rest after Physical Education class. There was also a tool shed a few feet away from where they were standing now. Ichigo looked around to see if anyone was there. When he saw that nobody was there he started his barrage of questions.

"So are you and Setsuna already… together?" was Ichigo's first question as he sat by the bench near a tree.

Ishida eyes widened behind his glasses, Ichigo saw, and then his frown deepened. "You brought me here to ask this kind of questions? I'm leaving." Then he started to walk.

Ichigo grabbed Ishida's bag forcefully,snatched it away from him and held onto it tightly. "Just stay and let me finish. This is important."

Ishida's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked at his bag that was crumpled between Ichigo's fingers. "I don't see why any of this is important."

"It just is, so just answer the question so that we can finish this."

"Fine," Ishida answered as he rubbed his temples, "and no, Setsuna and I are not together, that thought is absurd."

"Do you want to be together?"

"No." Ishida immediately answered. "I am not interested in her that way."

Ichigo felt relieved as he heard this answer, he almost smiled. But Ichigo couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. Here was beauty, going for the geek and he's not interested in her in that way. Talk about stupid. Then he decided on his next question. "Then why are you walking her home?"

Ishida almost scoffed at Ichigo for asking. "You are unbelievable, I can't believe you still haven't noticed. Well, figures, you haven't noticed my presence for a long time either, how much more her?"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Ishida just shook his head, with an arrogant smirk.

"Hmp!" Ichigo said as he scowled and folded his arms to his chest.

"Anything else?" Ishida asked

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is." Ichigo looked back at Ishida. "What do you think of Tatsuki?"

"What?!?"

"Are you deaf or something? I thought I said it clearly. What do you think of Tatsuki?"

"What do you mean what do I think of Arisawa-san?"

"You stupid or something? It's a simple question."

Ishida cleared his throat as he tried to think of an answer. "Well," he started, "I think she is a tough girl, who is a good friend of Inoue san, who is a also a part of the school judo team, and that she is good at it…

"That's not what I am asking." Ichigo cut his statement short.

"Then what are you asking Kurosaki?" Ishida voice has risen, an obvious indication of his irritation.

"Do you like her?"

Ishida's eyes widened, and his mouth hung open. "Excuse me?"

"DO. You. LIKE. Her?" Ichigo repeated.

Ishida pushed up his glasses and shifted. "Why do you ask?"

"First and foremost, she is my friend and observations lead me to speculations. So answer the question."

Ishida paused and thought of a way to answer the question. Ichigo saw that it felt like Ishida was under the spotlight and was being interrogated. He seldom saw Ishida like this.

"Well, in a conventional sense, yes, I like Tatsuki, as much as I like Inoue san."

"What's that supposed to mean? And what do you mean by conventional?"

"Well, let me put it in simple terms for your simple brain Kurosaki, I like her as a friend."

Ichigo's eyes furrowed, and he became worried. "Only as a friend? I mean you don't like her, like her?"

Ishida nodded.

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Kurosaki, whatever made you jump into that conclusion?"

Ichigo's eyes travelled to the tool shed only a few feet away from them. "I thought…" he trailed off, and looked to the ground. "It doesn't make any sense, I mean, I saw you look at her, it's not how you would normally look at a friend, and the way you treat her—"

"Well, you thought wrong." Ishida answered sternly. He continued slowly in a measured tone, "I treat her like the way I would treat Inoue-san, or Kuchiki-san, or Nakajima-san, or any other girl. Like in Nakajima-sans case, I am not interested in her that way." He stressed the last phrase.

Ichigo's shook his head in disbelief, then his eyes went back again to the tool shed. His brow now furrowed not in irritation but concern.

Then he got really angry. "You know what's wrong with you Ishida? You do not care about the feelings of those who you are with. You are not concerned with how your actions are affecting those around you, you've got no feelings. Don't you realize how you made Tatsuki feel—"

"You are one to talk," Ishida cut him off, "Look at yourself, you know how you make Inoue-san feel?"

"That's is not what we are talking about now, how could you be so cold and insensitive, making Tatsuki—"

Then someone from the tool shed emerged, "Ichigo," the voice shaky, " just stop. Just stop." It was Tatsuki her hands clenched at her sides and she was looking at the ground.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo said. "I'm so-"

"Just shut up," She yelled, and looked up at them both, not failing to look Ishida in the eyes, and held his gaze. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face. She turned and dashed away from them.

"This is all your fault." Ichigo said at Ishida pointing an accusing hand at him.

"My fault, how could it be my fault?" Ishida replied but Ichigo was already running for Tatsuki.

Ichigo confirmed it all right, the suspicions he held long ago. No wonder he got worried whenever Tatsuki was with Ishida. This was what he dreaded for unconsciously, he did not understood why, and where such dread is coming from, but now he understood. Ishida was a stone. He should have known before, he knew him well, and so he thought. Why did he ever set Tatsuki up for this? He was so sorry he ever thought of this stupid plan.

* * *

Well, This chapter was supposed to be longer, but I figured it was good to cut it right here. I can probably write the next chapter in 2 or 3 days... well that depends on how inspired I get, and big part of that inspiration is *ahem*reviews... hehe. I think the next chapters will be better than this. So, yeah, I'll probably post is earlier.

Is it wrong for me to demand at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I post the next? But I'll probably post it anyway, and another fic is again cooking up in my mind, Ryuuken and Uryu centric, but I'll see if I can come up with something good, if not, then, that will just remain an idea. Anyway, R&R and tell me what you think of this chapter... Thank you

By the way, I think its is worth mentioning, but OMG, Naruto is so amazing.... finally caught up with the final chapter hehe


	12. Chapter 12

Well, as you may have noticed the single quotation (') are thoughts… so 'thoughts' hehe.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Bleach**

* * *

**On the other side**

Tatsuki was already waiting for the execution of the plan. The plan Ichigo and she made was simple. She was to go to the tool shed near the field and she was to await the arrival of Ichigo who will also take Ishida with him. Ichigo was supposed to draw out a confession out of Ishida, and afterwards, once Ishida confesses, Tatsuki will reveal herself from that small shack and subsequently confess her feelings for Ishida. It was all too simple, except that they did not get to the part where Tatsuki was supposed to confess since Ishida himself did not do so.

So Tatsuki waited for their arrival, her heart was already having irregular beats, fluttering every now and then from the anticipation and the nervousness. Ichigo had been so sure during their conversation that they will get the confession from Ishida. He said last Friday "I am a guy, I should know" or did he?

Her heart almost stopped when she heard Ichigo and Ishida arriving, it was like 'the moment of truth has arrived' feeling, and her nervousness was at its peak. She willfully calmed herself like she does before entering the mat during her competitions. She took deep measured breaths while she was clenching and unclenching her fists. It helped. She was able to restore her heart beat close to her normal rate. She concentrated on listening to the conversation happening outside her.

"So are you and Setsuna already… together?" That was Ichigo.

"You brought me here to ask this kind of questions? I'm leaving."

She heard some shuffling of cloth and she peered through the door. She couldn't understand the commotion.

"Just stay and let me finish. This is important."

"I don't see why any of this is important." Ishida was already sounding annoyed.

"It just is, so just answer the question so that we can finish this.

"Fine…and no, Setsuna and I are not together, that thought is absurd."

Tatsuki felt herself smile as she heard this.

"Do you want to be together?"

"No. I am not interested in her that way."

Her smile even got wider, and her heart skipped a beat. She can't help but feel triumphant. After all, since Setsuna's arrival, she felt that she met a rival. 'I may have a chance' Tatsuki thought. She returned her attention to the conversation.

"Then why are you walking her home?"

"You are unbelievable, I can't believe you still haven't noticed. Well, figures, you haven't noticed my presence for a long time either, how much more her?"

'What is he talking about?' Tatsuki thought.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked her unspoken question.

There was a pause. The she heard Ishida ask "Anything else?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact there is. What do you think of Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki's heart again almost stopped beating. "This is it." She said to herself. 'Shit!'

"What?!?"

"Are you deaf or something? I thought I said it clearly. What do you think of Tatsuki?"

"What do you mean what do I think of Arisawa-san?"

The blood was already pounding behind hear ears. 'Oh my gosh, just get to it already. Oh my gosh… oh my gosh…' She was chanting to herself. She was so anxious for the answer that she wanted to already just dash out of there.

The conversation outside continued.

"You stupid or something? It's a simple question."

"Well I think she is a tough girl, who is a good friend of Inoue san, who is a also a part of the school judo team, and that she is good at it…

"That's not what I am asking."

"Then what are you asking Kurosaki?"

"Do you like her?"

As the question was spoken, Tatsuki almost felt her world stop.

Could I curse in this fic? Because if I can, then Tatsuki would be speaking horrendous words that may not be suitable for young audiences. Hehe. So she cursed under her breath. While doing so, she actually zoned out for a few seconds and when she returned…

"Well, in a conventional sense, yes, I like Tatsuki, as much as I like Inoue san."

'What?' Tatsuki found herself dumbfounded. She may have really understood the implications of the statement, but she doesn't want to.

"What's that supposed to mean? And what do you mean by conventional?"

"Well, let me put it in simple terms for your simple brain Kurosaki, I like her as a friend."

'Did I hear him right, did he say as a friend?'

"Only as a friend? I mean you don't like her, like her?"

Tatsuki did not hear any response, she only assumed that Ishida nodded his agreement or some similar gesture. She has not realized it yet as her breath hitched, and there were the beginning tightness on her chest. She unconsciously brought her hand to it.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes Kurosaki, whatever made you jump into that conclusion?"

Her previous emotions which consisted of anxiety was now erased only to be replaced by feelings that she couldn't describe. Painful, suffocating, those are the closest words tha can describe what she is currently feeling. She wasn't aware of the tears that were already starting to collect in her eyes.

She wasn't already fully paying attention to the two of them. She heard Ichigo's voice wavering, catching some phrases like "doesn't make sense", "not how you would normally" and "the way you treat her."

She heard Ishida's voice and she willed herself to listen, she still have to make sure, she could have heard wrong or he may say something different.

"I treat her like the way I would treat Inoue-san, or Kuchiki-san, or Nakajima-san, or any other girl. Like in Nakajima-sans case, I am not interested in her that way."

The last phrase came to her like a bullet train at top speed. Now the tears that were brimming her eyes fell, and she still did not now she was crying, until she looked down to the floor and saw tiny droplets on the dirt. She gripped at her skirt, as she let herself succumb to the ache she was feeling at her core. She let her sobs come quietly, as she took in breaths sharply to lessen the pain she was feeling.

She was hearing Ichigo's voice rise, but didn't realize that he was angry, and was angry on her behalf, she was already drowned in her tears and disappointment that everything happening outside of her was already a blur.

But she heard the last statement, of Ichigo talking for her, but she couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo," she called out as she went outside the shed, her voice coming out hoarse from crying, "just stop. Just stop."

"Tatsuki" She heard Ichigo began, "I'm so—"

"Just shut up!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo as she looked at him. The last thing she needed now was his pity. Then she turned her eyes at Ishida, and locked in his eyes for a few seconds, berating herself inwardly for even hoping. But then again, she saw the expression in his eyes, the gentleness behind them. The eyes that made her believe she was worth a woman.

'Lies' she told herself, 'All lies'. She immediately turned and ran to leave before those same eyes make her believe that it held genuine warmth.

She ran and ran, with all the speed she could muster, crying all the time as she was scolding herself. 'How stupid could I be? Why did I even believe in that in the first place? I hate him! I hate Ichigo, and above all I hate myself for feeling this towards a boy,' Tatsuki thought as she was running. She did not mind the people giving her questioning looks on the way. She ran where her feet would take her, she did not even think where she was heading, she wasn't aware that Ichigo was following her.

She stopped by an abandoned warehouse as she already felt tired. She brought her hands to her thighs as she leaned panting for air. She did not know how long it was she was running. She felt like she was crying but there were no more tears coming out of her eyes, it felt as if it had dried up.

She heard someone call her name. She straightened up and turned to look. Ichigo.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo said breathless. He now assumed the position assumed by Tatsuki earlier.

Tatsuki just looked at him. She was angry alright, but she cannot bring herself to scream at Ichigo or throw curses at him, or even punches. Her face only remained expressionless as she stared at Ichigo's panting form.

"Tatsuki, please" Ichigo pleaded.

Tatsuki lifted her head as she closed her eyes for a few seconds, and then reopened them again to gaze at the sky. Funny, she thought, there was no trace of rainclouds anywhere. The sky was clear with only a few wisps of clouds. She was always made to believe that sadness came with rain. Why isn't it raining now? Or is everything going against her? She thought cynically.

"I hate boys," Tatsuki began, she was still gazing at the sky, "you know that right, Ichigo?" She then turned her gaze at him.

Ichigo then took her eyes away from her to look to the ground. Of course he knew, they had been friends for too long. The only person who probably know Tatsuki better that him was Orihime.

"This just reminded me of why I hated boys in the first place," she was now smiling sadly, then her eyes turned fierce as she spoke the next words "and they have never changed since then."

_At age 7, Tatsuki was already one of the best in her Judo class. She was one of the few kids that were being groomed to become athletes in this game. But she was far from the best. There was a boy, and his name was Jack, he was a year older than Tatsuki. Every time it was his turn to take center stage and show his skills, Tatsuki field of vision would narrow down so that all that she could see was him. She would always dreamily watch him as he went on sparring with his partner. She strived to be the best to catch his attention. _

_After two years of intense training on her part, she never failed to practice for at least two hours a day after class, she was finally able to get herself a black belt. Now she and Jack were both already black belters. She felt now, she was good enough for him. So one day, after a sleepless night of writing then throwing, then rewriting a love note, she approached him._

"_Hey Jack," Tatsuki said, smiling sheepishly at him as she was looking to her side, then only glancing at Jack._

"_Oh hey Tatsuki, what's up?" He replied. He was actually surrounded by his group of friends, who edged closer as Tatsuki came._

"_I just wanted to give you this." Then she passed a small note to Jack._

"_What's this?" he asked as he unfolded the note, his eyes going through it._

_Tatsuki blushed as she watched him read the note. Jack's eyes went to her face, then back to the note, then to her face again. Then he did the unthinkable. He passed the note to his friends, who in turn read it aloud between them, looked at Tatsuki then laughed in her stead. Jack then turned around to leave, leaving a humiliated Tatsuki who was frozen in her place._

_But amazingly, she did not cry, not yet. As if Jack and his gang realized this and as if not satisfied with what they already did to Tatsuki, Jack turned his face to look at her with his back still facing her, he said "I only like girls, I don't think you count as one." And they went howling in laughter high fiving as they did so._

_That was when Tatsuki cried and ran._

_A few years later, Jack and Tatsuki met at a competition, fighting for a championship. Of course, they were not fighting in the same division, since Tatsuki was fighting under the women's division. But after the competition, Tatsuki emerged as champion while jack sat there a loser. _

_Although Tatsuki savored that moment, the only people who knew the whole story was Ichigo and Orihime. She hated boys since Jack._

Ichigo could not disagree with what Tatsuki said but somehow, he felt the need to defend his kind. "Well, you shouldn't generalize. I'm sure there are others there, someone who is really meant for you."

"Hn. Do you actually believe what you are saying?"

"I do, I really do. Guys like different kinds of girls. I'm sure there is someone out there for you, you just haven't met him."

Tatsuki just glanced to the floor.

"And yeah, Ishida is a prick. Forget about him, he doesn't deserve you." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki returned her gaze at Ichigo, and she smiled faintly. She had already poured her feelings earlier, and she was now slightly felt better.

They lapsed in a comfortable silence. Then Tatsuki said, "Thank you Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled in his turn. "Ha, what would you do without me."

Tatsuki turned and raised an eyebrow at Ichigo. "For one thing, I wouldn't feel this miserable if it hadn't been for your stupid plan."

Ichigo scratched his head as he laughed nervously.

Tatsuki again turned to look at the sky, "It's getting dark, we should get home."

"Alright, I'll walk you to you place."

Tatsuki did not protest as the started on their tracks heading for home.

"So what happens now?" Ichigo asked.

Tatsuki haven't thought this far yet, but now that he had mentioned it, what now?

"I'll probably just try to forget this, try to put it behind me, like what I did Jack" Tatsuki said as she remembered the time. "I think Ishida is decent enough to do the same."

Ichigo just nodded. Tatsuki is a tough girl, and this is a small thing. She would get over it easily. Wouldn't she?

"Say Tatsuki, what about I buy you some Ice cream to help make you feel better?"

"There is a lot more than Ice cream that can make me forgive you," Tatsuki said, "but Ice cream is a good start."

Then they took a small detour before they headed home.

* * *

Ishida just stared at the ceiling as he was lying on his bed. He looked again to the clock on top of the small table near his bed. Its glowing numbers read 10:30. He had been lying there for more than thirty minutes.

It was one of the days when he could go to bed early. There were no tests tomorrow, and the day after that. He had already read tomorrow's lesson twice, or was it thrice? He had already studied for the lessons, the next day, then the next, and the next, or maybe up to the end of the week. He has finished his sewing project that weekend and has not started a new one, and was not in the mood to start one. He also already finished the pocket book that he was reading and still doesn't have the money to buy a new one, since he bought that expensive cake. And so he just stared at the ceiling.

Normally, after going to bed, he would easily fall to sleep five to ten minutes after, which was after he took his nightly showers. It doesn't matter what time he goes to bed. He can go to bed early because, usually in the previous days, he lacks sleep, so his body would still need to catch up. So now why couldn't he just sleep?

Well, to be frank, he knew why, but he couldn't understand it. There was this tugging feeling in his gut and then there was the popping image of Tatsuki. Not just any image, but her crying face earlier this day.

He was actually telling the truth when he said that he was not interested in her that way, or so he thought he was telling the truth. He concluded that this feeling that he had was out of guilt for hurting her feelings. But why would he be guilty when it was the truth? It wasn't his fault, he reasoned, but the reason was not good enough to drive the feeling away.

He groaned as he took a pristine white pillow, with a large light blue cross at the center as a matter of fact, by his side and put it to cover his face. But the images did not go away. Whether he closed his eyes or opened them, he sees the same thing, the same face. Tatsuki.

"Why?" He said to himself as he pushed the pillow on his face with both hands.

He then remembered his conversation with Ichigo. Then he suddenly sat up.

'What if I really liked her?' Ishida asked himself. 'What if? How would I know?'

He searched his brains for an answer but really couldn't find one, well at least one that is based on intelligence, or knowledge, which was what his brains are full of. It's poverty for social contact is not helping him in this situation.

But then, Tatsuki's crying face was replaced by images of her blushing as her eyes widen when he looks at her. Of how he found himself looking back and again at her during the concert of that visual kei band that they attended. Of how she smells like roses as she talked to her ear at that same concert. Of how his heart thudded loudly in his chest when they bumped to each other only days ago. Of how, now remembering all of this, he found Tatsuki an absolutely beautiful woman in her own way.

Ishida ran a hand thru his hair as he silently said to himself, "Maybe I really do like her."

Ishida took his eyeglasses from the stand and changed his clothes. He was going out tonight, and he did not care if it was already this late. He was going to Tatsuki, and he was going to apologize.

'And maybe tell her the truth.' He thought as he opened his door to leave.

* * *

This is dedicated to JasotheArtitsan because his review is actually worth 5 reviews. Thank you very much.

Well, Ishida doesn't have much of an experience to back him up in this sort of things doesn't he?

I hope you like this chapter... NOw on to the final chapter. hopefully... Review if you must, and it will be greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

The Last part.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything assoicated with Bleach**

**This is the night.**

When Ishida was already outside his apartment complex, he stopped and hesitated. He asked himself 'What am I doing?'

It was not the late hour of the night and the fact that he was outside that bothered him. Being alone, having no parent to restrict him, he was used to going out at this hour and without fear. He went even later during the time when he felt two shinigami presences with Rukia, that night when he almost died to try and save her. He smiled at the memory. Abarai Renji almost killed him, but they are currently on good terms now.

He smiled at how cocky and self-assured he seemed to be back then, even though he felt the difference in ability. He wouldn't have done it any other way, and would do the same given another similar situation. It was his pride as a Quincy.

And so he just stood there outside his door for a few minutes, deliberating whether he would go or not. People are somehow indecisive like that.

The cold night air brought him back to his senses. He looked at his watch to see what time it was, it was five minutes before eleven. He did not want to go back inside, since he just wont be able to sleep, and just continue staring at the ceiling, and maybe, and a big possibility at that, be confronted by the same images that led him awake this night.

So, after having thought about it, he decided that he will just have a few minute walk. He hugged his gray windbreaker to his slender form and started on his way. He did not notice it when something really small fell from the pocket of his windbreaker. He was walking aimlessly for about ten minutes, when unconsciously, his feet, began to take him to a familiar reiatsu, Tatsuki's reiatsu.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, another figure was shuffling in the dark, dressing up to leave and also deciding to take a late night walk. The person in the shadows walked to her window slowly and quietly and lifted the windows up, making sure they would not creak and would not wake anyone in the house. She slid out of her window, stood on the first floor roof, closed the window, walked to the pipes on the side of the house, and slid down. She ran across the lawn, grabbed hold of their fence and jumped lithely going outside of it. It was an easy thing to do for Tatsuki, it was not the first time, nor the second, that she escaped the walls of their home at this hour.

On another side Karakura, a girl was just finishing up cleaning up the kitchen while she was watching a late night comedy show on TV. After the show was finished, Setsuna closed the lights to the kitchen, and headed to her room. She picked up a book to bring herself to sleep.

On the streets of Karakura, a mob of men were walking and laughing and enjoying each other's company. They did not notice it when they trampled on a little white thing, not that you would notice such small white pill on the street with only the dim street lamps illuminating your way. So the laughing men crushed the pill with their feet, without them knowing the gravity of what they have done.

* * *

Ishida abruptly stopped in his tracks. He felt something change in the air, it felt heavier. He found the feeling familiar, but can't actually remember where and when he felt this. He thought hard, then his eyes widened.

"Oh no." He gasped. He recognized the feeling of the activation of the hollow bait. He remembered the same feeling when he had broken the pill to challenge Ichigo. As if to confirm this feeling, he heard the gut wrecking cry of a hollow. He broke into a run where he felt the nearest hollow is.

"Oh no." He repeated when he realized the location where the first hollow appeared. He tried to even run faster then.

* * *

On three different locations in Karakura, another three people shot up from their sleep as they heard the cry of a hollow. One immediately took his representative Shinigami badge and pushed it to his chest, then immediately jumped out of the window. Another girl changed from her nightwear to a sweater and a floral skirt, and dashed out of her apartment building. Another big guy wore his sleeveless muscle shirt and similarly ran out of the building.

All of them ran where they could sense the nearest hollow is to them.

* * *

A blue arrow broke in the air as Ishida summoned Ginrei Kojyaku, his six pointed bow. Everytime he eliminates one, another appears in front of him, ever delaying him from reaching his destination. He probably already took down 25 hollows in a span of less than 5 minutes.

'Does this ever end?' Ishida thought as he shot his arrows. He hasn't moved from his position and he would probably be too late if his pace keeps up.

So, he allowed his bow to dissipate form his hands, and he reached to his back and pulled out two Seele Schneiders, one in each hand. Yes he was paranoid like that, bringing his weapons with him when he was just going for a stroll. Actually, it was a habit of his, something that came from his long years of training. He can't allow himself to be defenseless when the time calls for it, and now was the time. And it was actually proved to be good habit.

So he summoned the Seele Schneiders and a bright blue light appeared and stretched out from each of their tips to form sword like light. He held it as if he was holding short swords and ran ahead.

Two hollows appeared in front of Ishida and he slashed his 'swords', swinging his hands from each shoulder. As it went through them, the hollows disappeared. He repeated this motion whenever hollows appeared in front of him. It was actually faster because he just runs thru the enemy and stabs them, and he was constantly in motion.

Then as he neared his destination, Ishida became surrounded by hollows. Her apartment was already in site, just a few more meters and he can check whether or not she is alright. But then these hollows, and big ones were on the way.

He backed up a little as about 20 hollows edged closer to him. He was not backing up because he was afraid. He was backing up because he had a plan, like he always does. He was allowing them to come closer to him so that he can take them all in one swift motion. As they formed a circle around Ishida, he felt himself make a self-assured smirk. He leapt high up in the air, did a three-sixty turn, all the while, outstretched both his arms outward while holding the Seele Schneider, so that in the air, he looked like a double bladed glowing helicopter rotor blades. He rolled as he landed on one knee, his arms still outstretched outward and back, still having the smug smile on his face. He did not need to check if he finished them all, he knew he did.

As he was standing up, someone spoke from the trees on his left. "You did not need to show off you know, nobody saw you anyway, 'cept me."

Ishida turned to look, he saw Ichigo holding onto Zangetsu and he looks like he had also been fighting.

"Is this your doing?" Ichigo asked, giving a glance at the sky.

"No." Ishida answered as he started to walk towards the apartments.

"It sure feels a lot like your hollow bait." Ichigo followed behind him, his eyes narrowing.

"I know, but I did not do this. I don't commit the same mistake twice." Ishida answered without looking at him.

Ichigo's eyes trailed to the two blue 'swords' on each of Ishida's hands. "When did you decide to use a light saber, I thought you only use a bow and an arrow?"

"I only use a bow and an arrow." Ishida answered as the energy particles on the Seele Schneider on his right hand dissolved in the air, he again placed it on his back, under his shirt.

"What are you talking about, isn't that a sword?" They were now only a few feet from the apartment door.

Ishida swung around summoning his 6 pointed bow on his right hand, and aimed it at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened at the gesture.

"Seele Schneider isn't a sword." Then he released it and it whisked only a few millimeters from Ichigo's cheek. Then again Ishida smiled at him in a cocky manner, "Quincy only use bows."

Ichigo looked behind him and saw a rather large hollow disappear into thin air. He looked back at Ishida, and smirked "Show off."

Ishida used hirenkyaku to retrieve the used Seele Schneider when he heard a scream inside the apartment. His head whipped to that direction and saw that Ichigo was already running inside. Ishida immediately stood up and ran to follow Ichigo. There was no one inside and Ishida felt for the reiatsu. He dashed towards the back door and Ichigo followed him. They saw Setsuna being held in the neck by a hollow and another was standing near it.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo screamed out as he slashed his zanpakuto in the air. The white fang-like light quickly eliminated the two hollows, as Ishida ran towards Setsuna as the hand of the hollow gripping her vanished. Ishida caught her before she fell to the ground. Setsuna was crying and shaking as he held her.

"Wha…What was that?" She asked, her voice trembling. Her hand gripped Ishida's arms tighter.

Ishida did not know how to answer. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Ichigo already answered for him.

"Those are hollows, they go after soul and spirits to eat them. Though they sometimes attack people with high spiritual pressure."

Setsuna turned to look at him, noting his traditional black kimono. "What are you?" She asked Ichigo, while still holding onto Ishida.

"I am a Shinigami, we protect the people and the souls that were being attacked by the hollows." Then as if something hit him, he looked at her in disbelief. "You can see me?!?"

"Uhmm… Yes. Why?" Setsuna asked, her brows knitting in confusion.

"That's what I have been telling you," Ishida said as he started to get up, Ichigo just looked at him, "she has a relatively high spiritual pressure, she can be easily attacked by hollows."

"Oh." Ichigo said.

Setsuna just looked at them, becoming even more confused.

"You really can't detect reiatsu much even if it meant your life, can you?" Ishida said, with a tone in his voice that is almost teasing. Both Ishida and Setsuna were already standing at this time, her still clinging to his arms.

"I'm sorry I am not that great." Ichigo answered.

Then the sky cracked open a lot bigger than before.

"Menos." Ishida gasped, as he looked in that direction.

"And two of them." Ichigo said as he started running in that direction

Ishida was about to follow when he was tugged in his left arm. "Please don't leave me." Setsuna looked at him pleading. She was absolutely terrified.

Ishida knows very well that he can't just leave her alone, not with this many hollows appearing here and there.

"Hold on." Ishida said as he grabbed her wrist and summoned reishi in his feet. He then disappeared with hirenkyaku as he towed Setsuna with him.

* * *

"Shit!" Tatsuki said as she was leaning against the building wall in an alleyway, gasping for air. She had been running and leaping this past fifteen minutes since the first hollow appeared behind her. She has been trying to escape, but as she outran one hollow, another appears in front of her, leaving her in this never ending cycle of chase. She wasn't that tired, it's just that as of now, there are already four hollows in site, and she was surveying the area to decide where she would run next.

She looked up at the sky and she saw a blast of white ball of energy every now and then from the south. She was trying to head in that direction earlier, but was now even farther from it as her chase with the hollows were leading her away from it. She does not know who it was but she believes that whoever it was, she would be safe there. She also thought of going to Orihime, but with this kind of situation, she assumed that Orihime would not longer be in her apartment and she would also be fighting about. If only she could contact and reach her. She thought of how stupid she was to have left her cell in this dire circumstance.

She was still pondering on her possible courses of action when she saw something move in the corner of her eye. She immediately turned to look in that direction and saw another hollow, different from the four that she had just been looking at seconds ago. She was really in a pinch. Her heart pounded so loudly that it felt that it was going to rip out of her chest, but she did not feel that, she only saw the hollow that was slowly nearing her. She immediately brought herself from her daze and charged the lone hollow in front of her. She brought her legs up to kick the hollow, and she was successful in removing it from her way as it toppled and slid to ground from the force of her kick.

Tatsuki smiled smugly as she saw the result of her work and again ran as she emerged from the alleyway. Without thinking, she ran heading to the west as she saw that this coast is clear. After running for a few seconds, she tripped, only then did she realize that her right leg, the one she used to kick the hollow was hurting really bad. She was now sitting on the street as she examined her leg. It had a very large and ugly bruise already forming and visibly purple under the illumination of the moon. She tried to stand up, but the pain was excruciating. She was already standing and limping her way when the suddenly in front of her, the horizon cracked from the sky to the floor, and two large hollows, the size of a ten story building, appeared.

Tatsuki fell and her butt hit the floor. She gasped and stared as the two large hollows came into view from that black slit in the air. She tried to move back, dragging her leg while she was sitting. She did not know what they were called, but she knows that they are even worse than all those hollows chasing her combined. She had enough sense to move, only she can't, the pain she is feeling compounded by her fatigue was already making it impossible for her to do so.

She saw as one of this large being looked down at her. Its mouth slowly opened while at the same time, a ball of red energy was forming in front of his mouth. She saw as it enlarged, her eyes widening in response and as sweat trickled down her face. She had no where to go, she knew, and even if she was able to stand up, she wouldn't be fast enough to avoid a blast that big. Time moved in slow motion as she saw the creature release this ball of energy it was forming.

As the red laser like beam was about to hit her she felt something warm around her shoulders. She also felt someone hold on to her wrist. She looked up and saw his face, Ishida, illuminated beautifully by the moonlight, as he was looking ahead at the large creature, while he put her right arm around her shoulders, and lifted her off the ground, bridal style. She unconsciously lifted her left hand and held onto his shoulders, so that she was hugging him while he was carrying her away from her imminent death. He just saved her, the knight in shining armor as Orihime described to her, was now for her to witness.

This only occurred in a matter of seconds but Tatsuki remembered everything, every feeling associated with it.

Time again went to its normal pace when she heard someone scream, "Getsuga Tenshou." Her eyes squinted at the sudden appearance of a bright white light. She felt tiny rubbles fly to her as the ground from where the bright light went past them was split. She again looked at Ishida's focused face, and was suddenly self-conscious as she felt his hands holding tightly at her legs. She also did not fail to notice that the hand that was carrying her near her chest was also balled into a fist. She smiled at the gesture. Even at these kinds of situation, Ishida is still a gentleman. She almost forgot about what happened earlier that day when she saw Setsuna only a few meters away from them. She frowned.

Then suddenly, Ishida skidded to a stop. He suddenly leapt backwards, with a red laser beam appearing only a few millimeters away, them barely escaping. Ishida landed on his knees, still holding onto Tatsuki as he hugged her to his chest, shielding her from the debris that were flying towards them. Tatsuki still can't help but notice their proximity, and she felt herself blush, despite herself.

She saw Ishida lift his face to look around. She also looked around. She saw Ichigo was fighting the other big creature. Disappearing here, appearing there, and slashing as he did so.

"Stay here." Tatsuki heard Ishida say as he eased her to the ground.

She was watching Ishida's back as he was walking away, and then he suddenly disappeared. She searched and saw him appear in the air in line with the creature's skeletal mask, holding as six pointed glowing something in his hand. She hadn't seen Ishida fighting, but now as she see him, she can't help but be awed by how graceful he moved. He leapt from the building, spinning in the air, aiming with determined eyes. A barrage of arrows came out from where he was holding what Tatsuki now assumed was a bow. She can't keep up with the speed that Ishida was moving in the air, dodging all attacks made by this large creature, swiftly avoiding that red beam as it aimed at him.

Ishida continued delivering the volley, as Tatsuki saw that this hollow was already on its knees. Tatsuki saw that it was about to be defeated. Ishida ceased firing his arrows, and he reached for something in his back. She saw as this elongated into something akin to a sword. He posed to fire this sword -like thing in his bow, the final blow, Tatsuki noted.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere behind Ishida becomes hazy, and then it split. A large hollow, but not as big as this one that he is fighting not came out in high speed that it toppled Ishida. But it fell squarely on the tip of Ishida's 'sword' as he turned around to face it and it disintegrated in the air. But what happened next, he wasn't fast enough to dodge.

Ishida's looked past the hollow that was impaled by his Seele Schneider. He immediately stood up upon seeing that the Menos in front of him had already been able to form a Cero, and it was descending upon him. He tried to avoid the attack, but he was still caught by its edges. He summoned up some reishi particles to shield himself so that his left leg and some of his left lower abdomen won't be obliterated by the attack. The left side of his body was caught, but he was still alive. He got burned on that side and it hurt like hell.

Tatsuki saw that Ishida did not escape fast enough. She willed herself to stand up, when she saw in the midst of smoke and rubble that Ishida was kneeling, and he was faintly glowing with blue light. He disappeared after that and all of a sudden, she heard the large monster scream in agony as a bright blue light went thru its head. It similarly disintegrated like the one that was stabbed by Ishida moments ago.

Ishida saw as the Menos slowly faded. He looked around and saw that Ichigo was similarly finished fighting the Menos that he was up against. He was breathing heavily now from the pain that he felt coursing through the left side of his body. He fell to his knees, and as he was collapsing, he saw Tatsuki limping towards him, screaming his name, but the sound came as if it was from far away.

"Ishida!" Tatsuki screamed again as she went towards him, as fast as she was able to. She was holding onto her leg. She was able to reach him and as she did so, she knelt beside him held his face to wake him up. "Ishida!" she repeated.

Ishida grunted in response.

Tatsuki examined the area which got caught in the blast. The way it was charred on some parts and how other parts were already blistering and red, a very visible contrast to Ishida's naturally pale complexion. It looked really hideous but Tatsuki was not really thinking of that an the moment. She was only happy that Ishida was still able to respond, and that he was alive.

She heard footsteps running in her direction. She was about to turn her head to look, but suddenly, she and Ishida were enveloped by a warm, orange dome-like light. She saw Orihime standing outside the dome, with her hand outstretched, she was smiling gently at Tatsuki. Sado, Ichigo and Setsuna were behind her, watching them inside the dome.

Tatsuki felt as if there was someone soothingly massaging her right leg, she looked at it and saw that the bruise was slowly becoming smaller. Her eyes then found Ishida's face. She saw as the burnt area slowly restore its skin, the charred area fading, becoming a meaty red, then the usual pale skin covering it appeared. The same went to the rest of his body, it was visible as part of his clothing was also burned by the beam. Tatsuki saw as the eyes behind the lids move, and they slowly opened.

Ishida saw Tatsuki's face, but for all he could know, this could be the face of an angel smiling at him. But what caught him were her eyes brimming with joy, and also tears. He then noticed that they were both under Orihime's healing power. His eyes went back to Tatsuki. He tried to sit up, and was about to ask Tatsuki if she was alright when suddenly, her face got close to his and her lips was on his. Ishida was shocked and was unable to move, and so were those watching them from outside.

Tatsuki broke from the kiss when he heard Orihime giggling behind her. She had already retracted her healing dome. She looked at her, and then a blush formed on her cheeks. She again looked at Ishida, who was still at the moment, wide-eyed and speechless.

"I'm sorry." Tatsuki began.

Ishida just stared at her.

She started to stand up, but then she felt someone hold her hand. She looked at it, then saw Ishida's hand holding onto her.

"I—" Ishida began, but then closed his mouth as he was not able to find the right words to speak.

"Don't worry about it, just forget it," Tatsuki said, she was wearing a sad smile, "let's just say that was my thank you for saving me." Then Tatsuki stood up, and walked away, Ishida's eyes following her retreating back.

At that moment, Ichigo face palmed, Sado shook his head, and Orihime sighed.

"Go after her." Everyone was snapped out of their musings and they looked at Setsuna. She said again, with a gentle smile to Ishida "Go on, she's getting away." Ichigo, Sado and Orihime did not miss the tinge of sorrow in her tone.

Ishida just looked at her, then looked again at to where Tatsuki had been, then he stood up, and ran after her, leaving the group behind.

"Arisawa-san!" Ishida called.

Tatsuki could have thought she was hallucinating. She turned around to see Ishida running in her direction. She blinked again to check whether this wasn't a mirage of some sort.

Ishida slowed to a walk as he came near her. "I—" Ishida again began, as he looked to his side, somehow looking bashful, "I came to tell you that I may have been wrong…"

Tatsuki now rubbed her eyes to see if this was real.

"… that I do like you and," he looked Tatsuki in the eyes, and did something very uncharacteristic of him. He bit the side of his lips, as he blushed and looked at Tatsuki thru his lashes, now looking very shy "and also the kiss."

Tatsuki smiled, the widest smile that she could manage. She couldn't help it. This was by far the happiest moment of her life. How she had imagined the afternoon to have ended. Before she could think, she threw her arms around Ishida and hugged him tightly.

Ishida was again caught by surprise, but now he was able to respond, as he brought his arms around her slim waist to return her hug. He can't help but notice how nice Tatsuki smelled, yes like a rose, and he couldn't help but remember how soft her lips were when it was on top of his own. It was his first and he would like to repeat that and maybe more.

Tatsuki broke from the hug, and grinned at Ishida, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks, "So what now?" She asked.

Indeed what now. Ishida took her hand, a gesture that also surprised him, but he did not remove his hand. He just looked at it and marveled at the feel of another's hand on his own. And he liked it.

Tatsuki just watched him silently as he studied their intertwined hands. His eyes lifted to meet hers, a silent understanding passing between them.

"I'll walk you home, it's really late." Ishida said to her.

She just nodded, and tightened her hold on his hand.

"Hold on tight." Ishida said as he collected spirit particles in his feet and they disappeared.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and yesterday was quite an eventful day to some, and we know who. But what was special about this day wasn't the events of yesterday, of course no one knew about that. No one knew that Tatsuki admitted his feelings for Ishida only to be left heartbroken that afternoon, only to be again thoroughly happy that same night. No one knew about the appearance of the multiple number of hollows, whose cause was still unknown even to the party involved. Those who only knew this were the once with spiritual awareness and they could be quite a few.

What was special today was the biggest rumor, or was actually the 'in' news of today. It was that Ishida Uryu and Arisawa Tatsuki was already a couple. They arrived at school early this morning together and they were holding hands. They were talking to each other as if they were the only people in the world.

When they were in sight, there are whispers that you could hear. Such as:

"The two of them? Really?"

"What an odd couple?"

"I never thought Tatsuki would go for such a guy."

"I did not know this guy had it in him."

Or "Wasn't he gay?", or the other side "Wasn't she a lesbian?"

Ishida and Tatsuki heard it all right, but they just dismissed it and didn't bother with it.

And so did their friends, they were actually very happy for them, as they looked very happy when they are together.

It was already lunch break, the people were breaking out in their groups, Sado was standing outside the door waiting on someone. When she emerged at the door, Sado straightened up and walked by her. She gave him a welcoming smile, but there was still a tinge of sadness in her eyes.

"How have you been?" Sado asked her.

Setsuna just looked at him, then looked down, "I've been better, but I am alright really. I'm really glad that they were able to get around their feelings for each other. I mean, I could always see how Ishida looked at her, but I tried…" Setsuna trailed off.

Sado just looked at her. After walking in silence, Sado spoke "You'll find the one for you."

Setsuna looked up at the kind giant that walked by her, and saw that he was getting a bit red in the cheeks as he turned his head to the side as if to hide the blush. Setsuna smirked, and noticed how he was walking with a Mr. tall dark and handsome. She edged closer to him as they were walking.

Meanwhile, Orihime approached Ichigo who was sitting at the rooftop, he was gazing down at somebody below. Orihime followed where he was looking and saw Ishida and Tatsuki sitting under a tree, talking.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's cheerful voiced startled him.

"Oh, hey Inoue."

"They look really cute together don't they?" She said thoughtfully, there was a satisfied smile grazing her lips. "Are you still worried about Tatsuki?"

"No," Ichigo answered, " I am just amazed at how fast things happened. Only yesterday afternoon Tatsuki was crying and saying he hated boys, now, look at them." He said as he jutted his chin towards them.

"I think that they go well together, and… and if you like or love someone, nothing could stop you from going for them, unless you are the one that makes them unhappy." Ichigo looked at Orihime as she spoke, surprised by her seriousness, then she flipped her head towards him, "Isn't that right Kurosaki-kun?" Then she beamed at him her angelic smile.

Ichigo all of a sudden found himself lost in her smile, and something dawned on him. Orihime again turned her face to look at the new couple. Ichigo was still looking at her, mentally slapping himself, how could he be blind and stupid for so long. How could he have not seen the beauty that was her.

"Yes you are right." Ichigo answered Orihime. They silently watched the couple for a moment.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" he asked her.

"No. Why?" She looked at him with a questioning look. He returned her a knowing smile.

* * *

Under a big tree, two persons sitting under it were receiving many looks, of different kinds.

"They really couldn't just let it go couldn't they?" Tatsuki said.

"I guess they can't" Ishida answered.

"Well, let's wait after a few days pass to and they will get used to it."

Ishida just smiled.

"What do you have in your bento?" Tatsuki asked peering over Ishida.

"Nothing much, just plain onigri and a few crab sticks, and you?"

"A lot of things, my mom really like preparing me food." She said as she showed her bento full of food to Ishida, it has maki, crab sticks, steamed salmon with sauce and some sticky rice on the side. "You could have some if you'd like."

And so they shared their meals while they talked.

"I just have to ask though, what were you thinking when you were looking at me back then? I always catch you looking at me funny."

Ishida almost choked on his onigri, then looked at Tatsuki, he was blushing, something Tatsuki found really cute.

"I really don't know," Ishida began, "I did not know I was looking at you differently, maybe I was already fascinated by you yet I really don't know it yet. An unconscious thing."

Tatsuki just smiled. "But…" it was now Tatsuki's turn to blush, "did you know I liked you?" She was smiling shyly now.

"No, if you did not tell me, I wouldn't have known. But I am glad you did." He answered smiling at her.

They ate in silence for a while. Then Ishida asked something, "Why…" he paused as if contemplating if he would continue, "how did you come to like me?" This really puzzled Ishida. He never would have imagined anyone liking him that way.

Tatsuki stopped eating and looked in the sky, with her brows furrowed, as if thinking deeply. Ishida watched her as she did so.

"I don't know," she finally answered, then she looked at him "Maybe because of all the guys, you have been the one who made me feel as if I was a girl, and not just any kind of girl, a special girl." She finished with a smile.

Ishida took her hand and held it.

It made Tatsuki smile. She did not know if this will last but right now, she was happy. She can't help but remember that only a few weeks ago, is someone told her that Ishida and her would become a couple, she would have thought that person insane. She also couldn't have imagined herself with him, only a few weeks ago. Now, she doesn't care if everyone thinks that this is just some young love, some high school fling, but what matters to her was that right now, her hands were held by the man she adores, and right now, they belong to each other. That's all that matters, and she prays it will last. She doesn't see the possibility of an end to it.

And so does he.

END.

* * *

A long ending chapter… How did you find it? Like it or not? A bit cheesy? but aren't all love stories are...Reviews reviews….

So I really don't know what timeline this happens, I just decided to use the abilities that they currently have, so maybe this could happen after this current arc, but I don't know, could be an AU. Sorry If I got you confused, it also got me.

About Ishida bringing the Seele Schneider, I think it is a plausible thing. Remember how he hides his secret stash of weapons his body when he was powerless? He had those tubes around his arms and inside his shirt so I really think he'll do this.

You know what? Writing and describing a fight is quite difficult. I only hope you didn't get confused and you understood what happened.

Many thanks for all those who read and commented from the start up till now. Really did not think I could finish a chaptered fic, but I did.


End file.
